El Ocaso De Un Amor Imposible
by Ariam Sagrav
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL! De Bodas de Sangre y En busca de Legolas. Como fue la vida de casados de Arad y Galadwen? Irá Ella a buscar a Legolas? O será otra persona? LEAN PORFISSS! Y DEJEN REVIUS!
1. El Comienzo

- _Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño... pero esa es la verdad, no te amo, en realidad nunca te ame... solo lo hice por curiosidad..._

- _¿Curiosidad? Galadwen, yo me enamore de ti..._

- _Perdóname Legolas, pero yo ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa..._

¿Farsa?... nunca había amado tanto a alguien, nunca se había sentido tan amada, tan importante para alguien, por eso mismo no permitiría que él sufriera injustamente, él no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera solo una mortal. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas, desde el comienzo fue perfecto, todo, excepto una cosa: ella.

¡Que tonta! ¡De nuevo se había perdido! ¿Que hacer? No tenía idea de donde se encontraba, siempre distrayéndose ¡y con cosas tan absurdas! ¿Cómo un simple bosque le podía consumir toda la tarde? Y solo paseando por él... y ahora era de noche, ni pensar en volver, decidió quedarse donde estaba, pasar la noche ahí, al menos el bosque se veía tranquilo. Se acomodo apoyándose en un árbol dispuesta a dormir un poco cuando creyó oír unos pasos, se levanto sobresaltada llevando su mano hacia la empuñadura de su daga, "era tu imaginación Galadwen, duérmete" se tranquilizo la chica al no sentir ningún ruido mas, se volvió a acomodar y pronto se durmió, pero no sabía que efectivamente había alguien escondido en las sombras de los árboles.

Mascullo algo ininteligible, alguien la zamarreaba suavemente y ella no quería despertar, pero fue tanta la insistencia que no tuvo mas remedio que abrir los ojos, sonrió al recordar, jamás olvidaría ese momento, podía recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle, la brisa era suave y fresca, la ayudo a despertarse del todo, se sentó en la hierba y vio al causante de su despertar: Él era rubio, sus cabellos largos brillaban con el sol matutino y le daban una dorada aura de ensueño a su piel clara y destacaban esos ojos azules en los que ella soñó perderse para siempre, Galadwen lo miro embobada y él sonrió y eso fue todo, nada mas que una simple sonrisa, pero en él nada era simple, por que cada gesto, la manera en que la miro intrigado, el gesto de alivio que hizo al verla sentarse y por ultimo esa sonrisa, eran para ella una revelación, que le dio a entender que el amor, al cual ella se mostraba tan reacia (todo gracias a los pretendientes que le tratara de imponer su padre), podía ser de verdad, no sólo una formula, podía ser espontáneo y aparecer en cualquier momento, como en aquel bosque... y en ese momento fue cuando comenzó todo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cómo esta??, Es mi primer fic, así que según lo que me digan yo sigo escribiendo ya?, se que es poco pero háganse una idea

Por favor manden reviews aunque sea para decir que deberia enterrarme!

^_________^

chau! 

Eärwen!


	2. Primer beso y de porque empezo el proble...

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!! Me llegaron reviews  *Eärwen hace el baile de la felicidad y llora de emoción  ;_;* 

Ahora a contestar!!

Lothluin: mi primerisisisisisimo rev., muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sobretodo tus consejos, y a decir verdad te encuentro un poco de razón, lo que pasa es que me emociono!!!, Tratare de ir cambiando eso, lo digo por que soy medio lenta para comprender así que de a poco iré mejorando!! (espero ^^U)

CARMENCHU: que contenta me sentí al ver que habías leído mi humilde fic, porque eres una de mis favoritas, siempre me rio mucho con tus fics!!!, Gracias por tus palabras!! Y si, entendiste bien como estaba escrita la historia!

Nariko: por eso quise que Legolas se enamorara de una mujer mortal! Creo que no es muy común verdad?, Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que te guste este capi también! 

Tinuviel: a ti no te digo nada ^_______^  pero apareces en el otro que estoy escribiendo!! Lo tengo en pause eso si, me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado, recuerda que tu eres mi editora, corregidora o como sea, el punto es que tu opinión es importante pa mi! Así que tienes toda mi autorización para ser cruel.

Ya, ahora viene la historia, aclararles eso si:

" " = pensamientos

_cuando esta así _= recuerdos

se entendió?? Espero que disfruten!!! A leer!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pronto se hicieron buenos amigos, en realidad él, porque ella se había enamorado hace bastante tiempo, pero no le diría nada, no arruinaría esa linda amistad por nada del mundo, además, ¿qué sacaba con decirle lo que sentía? Él era un elfo, el ser más perfecto de la tierra media, ella una simple chiquilla humana (no era una chiquilla pero Galadwen creía que Legolas la veía como tal) no, no, no, tenia que dejar de pensar esas cosas, tenía problemas más importantes que resolver, si, otro pretendiente, pero esta vez su padre parecía verdaderamente empecinado en cumplir su voluntad, ¡justo ahora cuando Galadwen estaba mas reacia a cualquier cosa de ese tipo!. Como siempre ella corrió donde Legolas para contarle todo, y de paso pedirle que la escondiera por unos días, generalmente eso funcionaba, no alcanzaban a pasar ni 2 días cuando su padre le rogaba que volviera que él desistiría de sus planes, pero Galadwen tenia el presentimiento de que estas vez no seria así le contó a Legolas lo que pensaba y le pidió asilo, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban de amigos Legolas le negó el asilo, Galadwen lo miro sorprendida.

- Galadwen, tienes que enfrentar tus problemas, no puedes huir siempre de tu padre - le explico Legolas 

- Tienes razón... - la chica se sintió angustiada y empezó a alzar la voz - pero tú lo vez desde afuera, no sabes lo que yo siento... ¡si supieras me ayudarías!, ¡¡Entiéndeme por favor aunque desee obedecer a mi padre no puedo!! - grito Galadwen sintiéndose muy desdichada, su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar, Legolas la abrazó asustado, él había visto llorar a su amiga antes pero no tan desesperadamente

- Gal... Galadwen, por favor cuéntame que tienes, cálmate y cuéntame que tienes, talvez te pueda ayudar...Gal, por favor mírame - pidió Legolas alzando el rostro de la chica hacia él, y mirándola a los ojos, pero en vez de ver la causa del problema como el quería, la vio como por primera vez... "tan hermosa..." su pena la hermoseaba, percibió desde otro ángulo sus ojos, su piel, su pelo... su boca, sorprendido de su descubrimiento la abrazo de nuevo hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica, pero allí hallo el perfume embriagador que tenían sus cabellos y termino por perder la calma, sin saber lo que hacia, se separo un poco de ella le seco las lagrimas y empezó por besarla en la frente tiernamente como a una niña, para luego ir bajando por sus mejillas, con mas pasión hasta finalmente llegar a su boca. Ahí Legolas se detuvo un momento y se limito a rozar los labios de la chica con su suave respiración, como tentándola, Galadwen, que hasta ese momento se había dejado llevar, abrió sus ojos y lo miro tímidamente, él sonrió, con esa misma sonrisa que enamorara a Galadwen hacia unos meses atrás, impulsada por esa hermosa sonrisa Galadwen olvido su timidez y él olvido todo excepto a ella y comprendió porque ella no podía obedecer a su padre... y se alegro de que no pudiera obedecerle.

Así había empezado su historia de amor, durante meses clandestina, pero Galadwen recordaba que justamente en ese tiempo habían sido mas felices, porque vivían en su mudo alejados de las preocupaciones, pero ahora el temor de una nueva separación los había hecho bajar a la tierra.

- ¡¡Legolas!! – Exclamo Galadwen llorosa y lanzándose a los brazos de Legolas

- ¡Gal!, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?

- Trajo otro, esta vez se preocupo de buscar uno que yo quise...

- ¿Qué?...

- _¡Galadwen, ven aquí!_

- _"¡Oh no!,¡La charla del pretendiente!" ¿Sí, padre?_

- _¡Estoy harto de verte perder el tiempo vagabundeando por ese bosque estúpido! – bramó su padre furioso_

- _"Nunca había estado tan enojado... ¿sabrá?" – pensó Galadwen alarmada_

- _¿Por qué pones esa cara?¡Tu me ocultas algo!, _

- _No... padre... yo _

- _¿Entonces por que desprecias a todos los que vienen a pedir tu mano?_

- _"Ni pensar en decirle que amo a otro... pero si le digo que no los amaba tampoco servirá..."_

- _¿Viste?- dijo bajando la voz un poco – no tienes excusa, eran solo caprichos, pero ahora no podrás rechazar a tu novio_

- _¡Todavía no es mi novio! – exclamó ella algo asustada y molesta _

- _¡¡Pero lo será!! ¡O si no... !_

- _¡O sí no que! – grito Galadwen enojada, le molestaba que le impusieran algo, sobretodo "novios"_

- _¡O sí no te largas!_

_Galadwen sintió una punzada en su corazón, no le importaba en absoluto marcharse, sabía que Legolas podría ayudarla, pero no quería dejar a su madre y a su hermana, tampoco a su padre, peleaban mucho, pero ella lo adoraba, y sabía que su padre la adoraba también. Decidió ganar un poco de tiempo._

- _y... y ¿como se llama?_

- _¿Te acuerdas de tu amigo Arad?_

_Galadwen palideció... ¡no podía ser Arad! Su padre había sido demasiado astuto esta vez...      _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mwhaahaa!!! Que mala que soy, miren donde lo deje!! Creo que ahora quedo mas largo, porfiss más reviews!!!! Si no me mandan podría caer en depresión y lanzarme al metro... Espero que les haya gustado este capi!!

Chau!

Eärwen Eresseä!!  __


	3. Descubriendo Cosas Dolorosas

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  Siguen leyendoooooooooo!!!!  ;_____________; que emocionada estoy!!! Bueno ahora ha responder reviews!!!!!

The Balrog of Altena: Me alegro mucho de que te guste!!! Pero tal vez Galadwen no sea la que haga daño en este capi mwhahaha que malvada que soy mwhahahaha... Hum...  perdón... ya, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es que es todo esto ocurre antes de q Legolas se una a la comunidad.

Tinuviel: pos a mí tampoco me gusto el beso... pero no por las mismas razones que tu ¬¬U si se quieren tienen que haber besos que quieres que haga? Que los separe?... a mi no me gusto por una razón MAS seria... no me gusto como lo escribi me quedo (según yo) como forzado... igual me alegro de que te guste... PERO critica en serio!!!!.

 Lothluin: que bueno que no te guste Legolas!!! Y es que ya somos Muchas jojojojo ^o^. Bueno yo trato de mejorar pero de a poquito, así que me gusta que me hagas esas criticas. Que mas? Ah si! Pos la verdad es que me he liado mas de una vez con lo de los tiempos jejejejeje ^^U pero ya lo arregle solo espero que ustedes lo entiendan (que es lo importante), y no te preocupes! Lo que más soy es ser una cabezota testaruda! Así que me va a costar desanimarme ^___^ y en este capi conocen mas a Arad y espero que te guste y eso!

Nariko:  Lamento decirte que lo que se viene complica mas el romance sobre todo a Galadwen!!!! Pero quien sabe lo que sigue después! (bueno, yo lo se pero no se los diré MWHAHAHAHA!!!) ¡Que este capi tb te guste!

Ahora... a leer!!

_........................................................................................................................._

- _Y... y ¿cómo se llama?_

- _¿Te acuerdas de tu amigo Arad?_

_Galadwen palideció... ¡no podía ser Arad! Su padre había sido demasiado astuto esta vez..._

_...........................................................................................................................      _

- _Pues si – continuo su padre – Hable con el padre de Arad, y comprendimos que habíamos sido muy duros con ustedes. Al fin y al cabo ustedes eran jóvenes, era normal que se enamoraran_

- _"No lo amo y sé que no lo amare... pero..." te-teníamos solo 14 años... ¡fue hace tanto tiempo! – respondió Galadwen sintiéndose derrotada_

- _No tanto hija, solo fueron 5 años... la verdad es fue un error imperdonable separarlos, pero ahora que lo reparamos Arad esta feliz con su compromiso_

- _¡Arad ya sabe!_

- _Si la verdad es que él  propuso todo_

- _"¡Oh no!"_

- _Galadwen... ¿hija?_

- _"Él todavía me ama... ¿cómo es posible?¿No entendió que solo era un juego de niños?... a él no podré despreciarlo como a los otros, sé que no podré... además lo quise tanto" pensó acariciando las leves marcas que tenia en las muñecas "¡Pero no! Ese no era amor de verdad como el que siento por Legolas, era una obsesión de cabra chica... ¡pero igual! Nos conocemos mucho... ¡eso es!, él tendrá que entenderme..."_

- _¡Hija!_

- _¡Sí!_

- _Arad y su padre llegaran en pocas horas..._

- _¡Horas!¡Padre como pudiste!¡Supuestamente me casare con él y me avisas con tan poco tiempo!_

- _No necesitas mas, te quiero bien presentada para la cena..._

- _Pero..._

- _¡¡Solo hazlo!!_

_Subió a su cuarto muy preocupada, se recostó en la cama y se puso a pensar: ¿Qué haría ahora? O más bien, ¿cómo le explicaría a Arad?... estuvo pensando por horas hasta que su madre entró a la pieza_

- _¡Hija, Arad ya llegó y tu aun así, arréglate pronto y baja! – ordeno su madre nerviosa saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación_

_Galadwen suspiro y se puso de pie, saco un vestido y se vistió sin ganas, arreglo su cabello y al terminar se miro al espejo... ¡se veía tan bonita!_

- _"Como quisiera que Legolas me viera ahora" – pensó melancólicamente mientras bajaba, allí le esperaban todos listos para cenar_

- _Gal, estas... – exclamo un joven alto, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes acercándose y tomándole las manos_

- _¡No me llames Gal por favor! – interrumpió ella retirando sus manos rápidamente, ese sobrenombre le recordaba a otro... sintió la mirada reprobadora de su padre y la sorpresa en los ojos de Arad, así que agrego – es que no me gusta..._

- _Era como te llamaba cuando éramos niños..._

- _Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya... – dijo ella apenada_

- _¡Bueno!¿Vamos a cenar quieren? – invitó su padre para romper el silencio embarazoso _

- _Sí... _

_La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema salvo el retraimiento de Galadwen, por mas que su padre trataba de animarla, incluso a la hora de la sobremesa él la "invitó" a salir afuera con Arad (mas bien fue como un: Anda o morirás)_

- _Y... ¿cómo has estado Galadwen?... – pregunto Arad amablemente_

- _Mira, yo no quiero mentirte así que escucha – cortó Galadwen y le dijo – estoy amando a otro...  no puedo casarme contigo, lo siento..._

- _¿Puedo saber a quien?- pregunto sorprendido y bastante triste_

- _Eh – Galadwen dudo, pero después pensó que él tenía derecho a saber y respondió – a un elfo... se llama..._

- _¿QUÉ? – interrumpió él asombrado y molesto – te creía con mas sentido común Galadwen..._

- _¿Cómo? – se había imaginado cualquier tipo de respuesta excepto esa_

- _¿Cómo no te das cuenta? ¡Es un elfo!_

- _¿Qué quieres decir?¿Que no soy lo suficientemente bonita para que un elfo me ame? – pregunto enojada_

- _Sabes que eres hermosa, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti..._

- _¿Entonces?_

- _¿No te has detenido a preguntarle su edad? ¿No has pensado... – esto ultimo lo dijo recargando cada palabra lentamente – que él es inmortal?¿No has pensado que morirás?_

_Una cachetada rápida castigó la insolencia de Arad, pero este sonrió y se limito a decirle antes de entrar_

- _No renunciare a ti Galadwen, no ahora que sé quien es tu 'amor', cuando comprendas lo imposible que es te estaré esperando..._

_Galadwen se quedo ahí... inmóvil, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos de inmediato, ¿cómo Arad, su amigo de la infancia, podía ser tan cruel? Pero otro pensamiento más triste llegó a su mente y la hizo llorar mas desesperadamente _

- _"Tiene razón... maldito sea, pero tiene razón... ¿cómo pude olvidar eso? Que tonta he sido, ahora es demasiado tarde para olvidarle... ¡porque tenias que tener razón!" – se dejo caer al suelo como un trapo y empezó a llorar amarga y desesperadamente._

_Se quedo ahí llorando y tratando de pensar en alguna solución pero el dolor no la dejaba... en su mente sólo podía oír la voz de Arad y su propia voz reprochándole: "¿cómo no te diste cuenta antes? ¡Todo este sufrimiento te lo mereces por tonta!", Así pensaba y lloraba sin lograr nada, solo que su pena creciera... el martirio duro por horas hasta que lentamente se quedó dormida._

_.................................................................................................................................._

Que pena me dio escribir este capi... Espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen REVIEWS, por que recuerden mi depresión y recuerden que todavía puedo lanzarme al metro

Eso! Besosssss!!!!

PD: Decirles que tal vez me demore un poco mas en subir el cuarto capi... es que este colegio grrrr!! Son unos explotadores!!!!

Ahora si! Chau!

Eärwen Eresseä!


	4. El porque de las obsesiones del padre y ...

*Eäwen se sube a un mini escenario que aparece de la nada con un micrófono en la mano*

alo?...se escucha? Uno, dos?? Ya... ejem

PERDOOOOOOOOONENME, PERDOOOOOOOONENME, SI HAY ALGO QUE QUIERO ES ESCRIBIR ESTE FIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!!!!!!

Gracias, después de este interludio musical empezare a responder revius, pero primero aclarare que me demore por que mi colegio es un antro de explotadores!!!!

**Lothluin**: ^o^ jojojojo!!! Pos si que Arad es malito!!!! Pero nadie me lo entiende!!! Él quiere a Gal, él hace todo eso porque cree que es bueno para ella. En este capi viene un poquito de pasado-antes-de-Legolas, pero creo que me quedo algo enredado ^^U... si es así me dicen!. Manejo bien los tiempos?? SIIIIIII!!!!! Y bueno, la verdad es que SI acabarías medio muerta si quisieras también a Legolas (ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Eärwen bota toneladas de baba*). Eso, y espero que me des tu opinión tal como las otras sobre este capi!! Ah! Y que te guste!!!

**The Balrog of Altena**: ;_; si... pero Legolas tal vez no se entere hasta el final-final, pero yo creo que se va a morir de pena ;_; . Gracias! Yo pensaba que las conversaciones me salían un poquito confusas!! Pero no todo me sale bien, en las descripciones me caigo un poco. Arad... bueno creo que lo único que tiene contra los elfos ahora son celos!! Pero él dice eso para 'proteger' a Gal... bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste este capi!!!

**Nariko**: verdad que si? Si yo fuera ella estaría con Legolas todo el día!! Yo creo que Gal ya se va a dar cuenta de eso pronto! 

**Tinuviel**: JAJAJAJAJA voy a pensar en alguno de esos nombres... perdón por hacer la historia así de triste pero estaba medio deprimida cuando se me ocurrió. Y si dices q te gusta como escribo no me vengas a decir q copie Romeo y Julieta!!!... aunque ahora que lo pienso... talvez haga un R y J con algún personaje del Señor de los Anillos o de Sakura o Harry... gracias por la idea!!! Ah y NO LE DES ESAS IDEAS A LA PAULA ya vez el reviu que me dejo? Es lo mas profundo que he visto... eso y deja otro reviu o no te hablo! (No, mentira si te hablo... Pero igual!!!)  

**Kani-chan**: que bueno que te gusto!! ^^ y siiiiiiii es bien cebocheroooo!!!. Mas largos??... ESE ES MI GRAN PROBLEMAAAAAA!!!!! Me cuesta muchisisisisisisisimo hacer capis largos Y_Y perdón... pero igual 'ta bakan?? que buena onda que igual te guste... parece q este capi es un poquito mas largo... bueno, espero que este capi te guste... aunq sea corto!!!

**krehila doc**: ehhhhhhhhhhhhh... no te dejes influenciar por esa loca!!! Mejor deja que ESTA loca te influencie jejeje!!! Pero bueno, al menos hay algo bueno en este reviu con tanto contenido, que ya sabes como mandar así q espero uno con TU opinión ya? 

Gracias por sus lindos-lindos-lindos revius que me hacen tan feliz!!! Perdón por la demora y ahora a leer!! ^___________^

......................................................................................................................................................

Capitulo 4

_Al día siguiente se despertó sobresaltada y ahogando un grito en la almohada, había tenido una pesadilla: iba a juntarse con Legolas en el lugar de siempre, el árbol donde él la encontró por primera vez, pero al llegar ahí, en vez de ver a Legolas con una sonrisa lo veía con un gesto de lastima y la rechazaba. Al llegar al castillo ella subía a su pieza y se miraba al espejo... ¡era una anciana!... la pesadilla la había dejado triste y pensativa "así será... ¡así será! ¡Por qué, por qué!", Se levantó y salió a caminar por los jardines, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, planeó huir hacia el bosque con Legolas, pero su tristeza le hacia preguntarse: "¿Para que? No quiero, no puedo verlo, no después de esto..." _

- _¿Galadwen?..._

- _"Arad... mejor me voy..."_

- _¡Galadwen espera!, ¿Adónde vas?¿Al bosque verdad? ¡Piensa en lo que te dije!_

- _" Iré, no quiero ver a Arad... ver a Legolas me hará pensar con claridad" ¡No te interesa lo que yo haga! ¡Déjame en paz!_

_Con un silbido, Legolas le había enseñado, llamo a su caballo, monto velozmente y salió de allí, al llegar a los lindes del bosque se detuvo... tenía miedo a decir verdad... no, mejor se iba... dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse cuando oyó su voz:_

- _¿Gal?... _

_Galadwen sintió que su voluntad flaqueaba... se daría vuelta solo para decirle adiós, pero fue una sola cosa verle y saltar del caballo a sus brazos..._

- _¡¡Legolas!! – Exclamo Galadwen llorosa y lanzándose a los brazos de Legolas_

- _¡Gal!, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?_

- _Trajo otro, esta vez se preocupo de buscar uno que yo quise..._

- _¿Qué?..._

- Si, un nuevo pretendiente, se llama Arad y en la infancia fuimos novios... 

- ¿Novios?

- Cosas de niños, ya no lo quiero... no siento absolutamente nada por él – se apresuro por aclarar Galadwen

- No estoy celoso, Gal, no tienes que darme explicaciones...

- ¡Él sabe, Legolas! ¡Él lo sabe todo!

- ¿Qué cosa?¿Lo nuestro?

- Si, yo le conté... pensé que tenia el derecho de saber... pensé que me comprendería... 

- ¿Y que dijo? 

- "No le diré lo que me dijo Arad..." Na-nada, o sea, creo que se ofendió... Me dijo que no renunciaría a mí... Yo no quiero volver... Mi padre esta empecinado en hacer su voluntad esta vez y Arad no se va a ir... Tengo miedo de ellos dos... – Exclamó ella aferrándose a él, tan vehementemente que casi lo hace caer, se sentaron y Legolas rodeo con sus brazos a la chica 

- Gal, 'ese' Arad sabe que viniste, tendrás que volver... pero en un rato mas – dijo al ver a Galadwen tan asustada 

- ¿Legolas... ? ¿Tu siempre me vas a querer verdad?

- No... -  respondió él sonriendo al ver la expresión de Galadwen – no te puedo querer si ya te amo...

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó ella feliz dándole besitos en la boca

- Amin mela lle (*)Gal... y eso que no tenía pensado querer a nadie, pero... ¿por qué me preguntas eso?,¿Sientes que yo no te quiero? 

- ¡No! No es eso... solo quería oírlo de tus labios... – Galadwen apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él y cerro los ojos ¡se sentía tan amada! ¡Tan protegida!, No importaba lo que dijera Arad, él jamás podría quitarle esa sensación... __

Arad... ¿cómo una persona podía cambiar tanto? "Ese no es el Arad que yo quise tanto... creo que todavía no se le pasa la rabia de lo que le dije hace 7 años " pensó ella "... ¡el siempre ha sido el causante de mis sufrimientos!... no, no debo ser injusta" Galadwen recordó su niñez, Arad siempre estuvo ahí, y aunque pelearan muchísimo y se desafiaran, ella podía recordar que él invariablemente le había prestado su apoyo, habían sido cómplices de travesuras toda su infancia. Pero crecieron, y casi como de forma natural se encontraron improvisando besos bajo los árboles... si, Galadwen tenia que reconocer que esa había sido una linda época... pero no del todo... tal vez por el mismo ambiente que había en su casa la chica se había refugiado en el cariño que le daba Arad, y es que su hermana mayor, la adoración de su padre, Lothriel, estaba muy enferma, debido a un accidente que había tenido con su caballo cuando paseaba por el bosque, los médicos decían que nada podrían hacer... y es que la joven había pasado mucho tiempo en el bosque abandonada. Su padre estaba destrozado, al no poder salvar la vida de su hija mas querida, se sentía inútil... y culpable... Lothriel había ido al bosque esa tarde porque habían discutido, ella era igual de testaruda que él. Lothriel se quería casar, Galadwen todavía podía recordar la pelea de su hermana y su padre, él se lo había prohibido, era muy joven y no sabía del amor, él se preocuparía de buscar alguien adecuado para ella cuando fuera mayor, pero por supuesto, Lothriel no aceptaba eso, huyó al bosque y había sufrido el accidente, por eso su padre se sentía culpable, tanto que le juro a Lothriel que apenas se pusiera bien la casaría con el hombre que ella había elegido, ¡si 17 era una edad perfecta para casarse!, Pero la chica no llegaría nunca a hacerlo.__

Esa época fue muy difícil, el padre de Galadwen, incapaz de aceptar la perdida de Lothriel, se pasaba las horas encerrado y ignoraba a todo el mundo, inclusive a  su esposa y a sus dos hijas pequeñas. En cambio, la madre de Galadwen hacia lo posible por darle su apoyo a las niñas, a pesar de que su propio dolor no la hacia muy útil. Apoyar mas que nada a Galadwen, por que su otra hija era muy pequeña y no entendía nada, pero a pesar del cariño que le trataba de dar su madre ella se sentía muy mal, abandonada y además, muy triste, ella amaba mucho a su hermana y eran muy unidas,  y ese vacío lo lleno a medias con Arad y su frustración con la rebeldía, que la llevo a ser tan "osada" con  él. 

Galadwen recordaba que cuando su padre se enteró de la relación de ella con Arad, se enfureció:

- _¿¡Es que acaso tu no respetas la memoria de tu hermana!?_

- _No, padre... yo..._

- _¡Cállate! Eres una cualquiera... – gritó él y la golpeó - ¡tu hermana jamás habría hecho algo así!_

_Galadwen, a pesar de lo triste y ofendida que se sentía, prefirió callar, sabia que su padre se arrepentiría de lo que le había dicho y que la tormenta pasaría, solo tenia que mostrarse humilde y esperar, pero Arad no pensaba igual, salió de su escondite furioso, asustando a Galadwen y a su padre_

- _¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – exclamó ella asustada_

- _¡Tú eres el imbecil que pretende a mi hija! ¿¡No te das cuenta que es una niña!?¡tu tienes 15 y ella solo 12! – le increpó el padre de la chica duramente_

- _"Que pronto olvida su enojo conmigo" – pensó Galadwen con una sonrisa, que le duro muy poco al escuchar la respuesta de Arad_

- _¿¡Niña!? ¡Ella es toda una mujer! – respondió él asustado, en buenas cuentas Arad se defendía como cualquier niño - ¡ella me buscó! ¡Y tampoco me hacia el quite!_

- _"¿Cómo puede decir eso?" – se preguntaba Galadwen sorprendida y desilusionada, miro a su padre, que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso (estaba muy rojo y temblaba) y luego miro a Arad_

- _Pe-pero yo la amo, señor – se apresuro a decirle al ver la mirada de Galadwen, pero ella había percibido su temor al decirlo_

- _No. Te. Creo... – murmuró él ahogadamente_

- _¡Padre! ¡Él miente! ¡Yo jamás he hecho algo que no fuera lo que tu me enseñaste que era el comportamiento de una dama! – exclamo Galadwen y agrego dolida – no sé por que se ha inventado algo así..._

- _¡¡¡Largo de aquí!!! Tu... – grito su padre a Arad, apenas pudo recobrar el aliento – tu te las arreglaras con tu padre, yo ya hable con él, y en cuanto a ti – exclamo dirigiéndose a Galadwen -... ya veremos, a solas... ahora fuera de aquí los dos... _

"Ahhhhh..." suspiro Galadwen al pensar en todo eso. Sus sentimientos de ese entonces eran pena y soledad, ¡si hasta Arad le había fallado!, Según él lo había hecho para obligar a su padre a casarlos, ella se había reído en su cara, bueno, si no hubiese sido por la rabia que tenia tal vez hasta lindo hubiese encontrado el gesto, pero estaba furiosa y decepcionada. Ella le había replicado '¡y quien te dijo que yo me quería casar!' Y él ofendido ante el comentario se había marchado. Días después ella se enteraría que el padre de Arad lo había mandado muy lejos de ahí. Una gran depresión la invadió porque a pesar de todo él era su amigo y ella lo quería mucho "y por eso cometí actos muy irreflexivos..." pensó acariciando las imperceptibles marcas de sus muñecas por encima de su ropa.

Desde esa época que había comenzado la obsesión su padre por casarla, pues él, a pesar de confiar en su hija, creía que debía dejar esa parte 'oscura' de su vida atrás ¡y que mejor que casándose!. Pero había otro motivo mas oculto que aunque Galadwen lo sospechaba no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, y era él temía que a la chica le pasara lo mismo que a Lothriel... ¡cómo extrañaba a su hermana! Nadie la hubiese comprendido y ayudado mas... la voz de Legolas en su cabeza la saco de sus pensamientos asustándola.

- ¿Melamin, Lle tyava quel? (**) – preguntó él

- ¡Si! – respondió ella en voz alta – solo pensaba en Lothriel... – Legolas sabia toda la historia de Lothriel. Galadwen se la había contado porque encontraba cierta analogía con su situación con Legolas

- Me alegro de que estés bien – dijo Legolas mentalmente – porque tu ada (***) y ese Nadorhuan(****)... 

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sonriendo, era la primera muestra de celos que tenía Legolas al llamar así a Arad, lo había encontrado un poquito fuerte, pero tenía que reconocer que le agradaba

- Nadorhuan – repitió él avergonzado y algo sonrojado. Pero se puso serio enseguida y le dijo en voz alta esa vez – nadorhuan y tu ada vienen hacia el bosque

Galadwen se paro asustada

- ¿Qué?¿Para acá?¿Los dos?¿Dónde?

- Bueno... en unos 5 minutos mas estarán aquí...

- Ahhhhhhhhhh

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ... Prefiero ir sola a su encuentro... temo que 'nadorhuan' – dijo ella pronunciando lo último divertida – haya hablado con mi padre – el rostro de Galadwen se ensombreció – creo que mi padre no lo tomara muy bien... "Porque si Arad se lo contó le va a decir lo de la mortalidad..."

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé – mintió ella, lo beso a modo de despedida y le dijo mientras se alejaba  - ¡mañana te cuento lo que paso! ¡Namarië!

- ¡Namarië! – se despidió Legolas preocupado tenia un mal presentimiento... – ¡Oh no!¡La reunión con mi padre!¿¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!? – exclamo desapareciendo por el bosque

En el castillo de Galadwen

Galadwen ya se había encontrado con su padre y Arad, iban los tres a caballo y  ya estaban llegando al castillo, nadie había dicho una palabra en todo el camino, por lo que Galadwen se sentía nerviosa. Recién al entrar al comedor su padre desplegó los labios

- ¿Hasta cuando tendré que repetirte que ese bosque es muy peligroso? ¿Hasta cuando tendré que repetirte que no me gusta que vagabundees ahí? – preguntó su padre dando a su voz un tono tranquilo, el mas temible, Galadwen lo sabia por experiencia

- ¡No es peligroso padre!...a-además yo no vagabundeo... me quedo en... en un solo lugar que es mi favorito...

- ¿Vas a ver a alguien acaso? – replicó él cambiando bruscamente el tono de su voz haciendo saltar a Galadwen, a su madre, a su hermanita (que se asusto tanto que se puso a llorar, obligando a su madre a pararse de la mesa para sacarla de ahí) e incluso asustando a Arad. Galadwen enrojeció, mezcla de rabia y vergüenza "seguramente Arad le contó algo", fue tan obvia su incomodidad que su padre agregó más fiero aun - ¡no me mientas Galadwen! ¿¡Vas a ver a alguien!? 

- Padre yo...

...............................................................................................................................................

amin mela lle (*) (yo te amo)

Melamin, Lle tyava quel? (**) (mi amor, ¿te sientes bien?)

Ada (***)(Padre o papá)

Nadorhuan (****) (Perro cobarde)

Mwhahahahahaahaaaaa de nuevo deje el capi a medio terminar (parece que de nuevo me quedo corto T_T)... Espero que hayan quedado intrigadas así leen el próximo capi ya?... voy a tratar de no demorarme tanto, pero en mi colegio empiezan las pruebas externas (o exámenes ^^)... ah! Y recuerden: REVIUSSSS!!! Son lo mas preciado para nosotros verdad presssioso?? Ssssssi tesssssorooo!!!!

Chau!

Eärwen Eresseä!!


	5. Discusiones de Familia

Mil perdones (nuevamente ¬¬U... se esta convirtiendo en habito que horror...) el retraso esta vez es porque mi inspiración anda MUY esquiva... bueno, pero después de perseguirla por medio Santiago la capture y he aquí el resultado... decir que este capi tiene dedicatoria: **Verito!!! Gracias por ayudarme a atrapar esta parte de la historia tan huidiza!!!!!  Y por tu pequeña corrección jejejeje ^^U siéntete orgullosa porque sin tu ayuda este capi habría salido MUCHO tiempo después (y probablemente habría queado peor) **... En este capi se sabe como Legolas se fue enamorando de Gal (esa fue la parte que me costo tantísimo escribir!) ah! Y tb decir que Galadwen rompe copas y platos solo por que es un capricho mío y siempre he querido hacer eso... se que no les interesa pero quería decirlo ^______________^. Ahora los reviussssssssss

**Tinuviel:  **;_______________; me emocionas... te gusto bastante???ESO es mucho decir!!... Tienes toda la razón vero, cortarse las venas es lo mas anti-top del mundo... pero sabes que yo no soy para nada top creo que es un defecto de nacimiento... ah! Y lo que querias decir era Harakiri,  que queres decir con que Arad haga cosas malas?? Que ahogue gatos chicos?? Esa onda?? ah! Y viste que te lo dedique?? (Vas a tener que prepararte por que cuando más se acerque la fecha en que te vayas a España mas leseras raras como este capi te voy a dedicar!!)

**Lothluin: **siiiii! Es taaaaaaaaan triste!!!! Pero me encanta!!! Jejejeje y es que soy medio masoquista... me encanta las cosas bien difíciles... y bueno... Galadwen sabe de sobra lo que tiene Legolas ;) en este capi intente ver los sentimientos de Legolas, a ver que opinas si me ha quedado bien, mal, me entierro, me amarro las manos para no escribir mas... ??

**The Balrog of Altena: **siiiiiiiiii!!! Los dos son el uno para el otro!!! Son definitivamente una linda pareja... y de veras te gusta Arad?? Que bueno ya me estaba dando remordimiento por el que nadie me lo quería jejeje... Legolas fue cruel porque estaba celoso!!! Si un elfo puede ser malvado cuando esta enojado supongo que tb lo puede estar cuando se pone celoso.

**Paula: **aunque me mandaste el 'reviu' a el mail por que no te 'manejas' con la tecnología te respondo aquí igual: A mi tb me gustan los amores imposibles!!!!!!! Como dije mas arribita creo que soy medio masoquista... y voy a tomar en cuenta tus ideas (aunque la verdad es que estoy abierta a todas las sugerencias por que mi inspiración me juega malas pasadas así que tengo que estar preparada) y yo la verdad es que lo que tengo en mente ya iba mas o menos por donde tus ideas me aconsejaban... y espero que este tb te deje embalada... y tb espero que la Vero te enseñe a mandar revius por que quero llegar a los 20!!!!!!!!

RECORDE ALGO!!!! Es algo bochornoso a decir verdad, creo que tengo un pequeño desfase en las fechas... como en 1 año... en resumen Galadwen tiene 19 y Arad 22 y cuando la hermana de Gal muere ella tiene 12 y Arad 15... que vergüenza ^/////^U

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias de verdad que me soy MUY útiles!!

Ahora ya pueden leer:

......................................................................................................................................................

- ¿Vas a ver a alguien acaso? – replicó él cambiando bruscamente el tono de su voz haciendo saltar a Galadwen, a su madre, a su hermanita (que se asusto tanto que se puso a llorar, obligando a su madre a pararse de la mesa para sacarla de ahí) e incluso asustando a Arad. Galadwen enrojeció, mezcla de rabia y vergüenza "seguramente Arad le contó algo", fue tan obvia su incomodidad que su padre agregó más fiero aun - ¡no me mientas Galadwen! ¿¡Vas a ver a alguien!? 

- Padre yo...

......................................................................................................................................................................

Capitulo5

- ¡Eres peor que tu hermana! – grito su padre perdiendo el control – ¡¡Eres testaruda como ella pero además estúpida!!

- Pa-padre...

- ¿Tu te crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que no sé que te andas ofreciendo a un estúpido elfo de ese bosque maldito?

Galadwen se enojó ¡no le iba a pasar lo mismo dos veces! ¡No permitiría que su padre le dijera esas cosas por segunda vez! ¡Y menos por culpa del mismo desgraciado! 

- ¡¡Hasta cuando me tratas como una cualquiera!! – grito parándose de la mesa y quebrando un plato contra la mesa

- ¡¡Galadwen!! – advirtió su padre levantándose también 

- ¿¡Sabes que amo a ese elfo!? ¡¡Y él me ama también!! ¿No querías que me casara? ¡Bueno...! – la chica dudó por un segundo... Legolas jamás le había dicho nada sobre 'formalizar la relación'... pero por otro lado ella no dudaría frente a su padre, ¿y perder? ¡No! - ¡¡Me casare con él!! 

- ¿Qué? – pregunto su padre anonadado

- ¡¡Lo que oíste!! – gritó Galadwen lanzando esta vez su copa de cristal contra la pared, pero al girar para tratar de salir chocó con la silla de Arad que estaba al lado de la suya (el padre de la chica había insistido en sentarlos juntos) Al ver la cara de temor de Arad pensó "ahora si que parece un nadorhuan" y no pudo reprimir una carcajada, pero su padre pensó que se reía de él

- ¿De que te ríes? – aulló 

- ¡¡Y que te importa!! – le gritó de vuelta Galadwen – ¡¡nunca te importo nada mío!!

- Hija, no digas esas cosas – respondió él bajando el tono de voz – todo esto te lo digo por tu bien... ¿es que no entiendes que ese elfo te hará sufrir? 

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Se nota que este cobarde de Arad te metió esas ideas en la cabeza ¡Se nota que ustedes no lo conocen!    

- ¡Eres solo una distracción para él! Con la amenaza del Señor Oscuro rondando tan cerca del bosque... ¿Tu crees que tendrá tiempo para ti?

- ¿... Q-Qué? – balbuceó sorprendida – ¿Sa... Sauron?

- Si, hija – respondió su padre con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, la había hecho dudar – la sombra se extiende rápidamente... comprenderás que él no tiene, ni tendrá, tiempo para ti...

Galadwen se sintió flaquear, pero al percibir el aire de triunfo de su padre recobro la calma y respondió lentamente:

- Mientras mi 'estúpido' elfo este junto a mí, yo no tengo nada que temer... ni siquiera a Sauron... – dicho esto salió caminando del comedor ignorando los gritos destemplados de su padre 

- ¿¡¡¡Te das cuenta de las barbaridades que dices!!!? ¡Galadwen! ¡Vuelve aquí!

A pesar de verse tan tranquila las palabras de su padre la habían dejado inquieta, no porque creyera que era una 'distracción' para Legolas, sino porque ahora temía por la vida del elfo... se encerró en su pieza y se asomo al balcón. Se quedo pensando largas horas en la discusión y por sobretodo en el Señor Oscuro... y por primera vez sintió que el aire que respiraba era opresivo... 

En el Bosque Negro

Legolas deseaba poder volar para no llegar atrasado a la reunión pero ya era inevitable. Entro lentamente para observar bien el animo de su padre 

- Padre... perdóname por haberte hecho esperar... 

- No importa – respondió Thranduil rápidamente – hay cosas más importantes para discutir ahora que eso...

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el príncipe alarmándose por la preocupación del rey

- Es Gollum, hijo... se ha escapado del bosque... 

- ¿Gollum? ¿se escapo? ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

- Hijo, ya es demasiado tarde... creemos que se lo han llevado orcos

Legolas palideció... la criatura Gollum había huido... y no era ridículo pensar que Sauron estaba detrás de todo eso. Empezó a imaginar todo lo que se venía, ¿cómo explicarle a Gandalf, el Gris, que habían fallado? Apenas si prestaba atención a su padre, que al parecer le estaba dando una orden muy importante, hasta que escucho la palabra 'irte'

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Irme? ¡Yo no huiré como un cobarde! Tenemos que enfrentar nuestra culpa al dejarlo...

- ¿Podrías poner atención a lo que te digo? Tienes que ir a Rivendell lo antes posible... tienes que comunicarle a Elrond lo que pasó... – el rey miró a su hijo y se sorprendió al ver su cara, al parecer no estaba contento -  Legolas... ¿Legolas?

- "¿Irme?... tan lejos... ¡no puedo irme ahora y dejar a Galadwen sola! Su padre la casaría... ¿y si me la llevo?... tal vez no quiera... ¿y si le cuento todo a mi ada?... no... lo más probable es que se enfurezca... ¡pero tal vez acceda a protegerla!... al menos por orgullo... no creo que le guste que el príncipe del bosque negro quede para la burla de los edain... pero sí..."  

- ¡Legolas!

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres ir? ¡Pero si tu siempre quisiste conocer Rivendell!

- Sí pero...

- ¡Entonces no hay pero que valga! Además, eres mi hijo y el príncipe ¿quién mejor que tú para llevar el mensaje?

- Si, padre – respondió Legolas 

- ¡Muy bien! Te iras dentro de un par de días

- ¿¡Que!? ¿Tan pronto? 

- La situación es insostenible Legolas – respondió Thranduil un poco molesto - ¿o acaso prefieres esperar a que hasta Sauron venga a preguntar por Gollum? ¡siiiii eso sería mejor! – dijo el rey irónicamente – así aprovechamos de invitarlo a tomar té y a conversar sobre nuestras diferencias 

- ¡No es eso a lo que me refiero! Es que necesito hacer los... los preparativos... dame una semana por favor...

- Esta bien – respondió él. Legolas asintió y se dispuso a salir, Thranduil lo detuvo y le dijo -  pero por favor ten cuidado con los edain...

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el príncipe asustado 

- Porque tendrás que pasar por sus tierras y te pueden atacar... ¿por qué más podría ser?

- Po-por nada mas, padre... me-me voy a mi habitación... tenna rato...

- Tenna rato, hijo... "Le pasa algo... ya lo averiguare..."

- "¡Por Erú! Tener que irse justo ahora... ¿qué haré?... no puedo permitir que Gal se quede sola... no con el Señor Oscuro tan cerca... y con nadorhuan rondándola" pensó el elfo frunciendo el ceño, mas por Arad que por Sauron a decir verdad, lo que fue una sorpresa para él, porque jamás pensó que alguna vez sentiría celos por alguien. Y esos celos le decían una sola cosa: ¡cuánto había llegado a querer a Gal! La adoraba, nunca había imaginado que llegaría a amarla, y es que cuando él comprendió que lo que Galadwen sentía era mas que amistad, (lo intuía incluso varios meses antes de su primer beso),  se sintió algo incomodo y por lo tanto había tomado una actitud casi paternalista con Gal, pero dentro de esa actitud, de esa amistad, creció en él un cariño muy especial hacia la joven, un deseo de protegerla, de evitar que sufriera... "Si, por eso la bese... eso fue lo que me llevo a besarla" pensaba el elfo sonriendo al recordar los dulces labios de la chica y tocando los suyos. Al principio se sintió bastante culpable, ¿cómo podía él jugar con los sentimientos de esa edain? Sabía que ese beso era solo una aventura, pero para Galadwen podía significar mucho mas, si ella había sido capaz de dejar su casa, no una, sino repetidas veces, solo porque querían casarla cuando ella lo amaba a él, sin siquiera tener una esperanza de que el elfo sintiera algo por ella, era lógico que tenía que ser importante. "Pobre chica..." pensaba Legolas en ese tiempo, y no es que la menospreciara, pero sabia que la existencia de ella era muy 'corta' y que, evidentemente, cualquier cosa que él le hiciera le marcaría la vida. 

Poco a poco él fue cambiando su forma de ver a la joven, en la medida que se permitía conocerla, pues cuando recién empezaron a ser 'pareja'. Legolas se sentía cruel mintiéndole a Galadwen y haciéndola creer que la amaba, así que se mantenía lo suficientemente distante como para que la joven no sospechara nada. Pero pronto (mas de lo que él esperaba) se fue acostumbrando y fue 'bajando la guardia', gracias a eso olvidaba su culpabilidad y pudo ver las cosas buenas de estar con esa mortal... Mortal... esa palabra lo hacia sentir muy contrariado cuando se empezó a enamorar de ella, había lucha en su interior todas las noches... "¡¡Es una mortal, Legolas, por favor reacciona!!" le decía su mente pero su corazón parecía no entender y se enamoraba más y más para su pesar, y es que no quería pasar todas las edades de la Tierra Media recordando lo que había sido y lo que no pudo ser, no quería verla consumirse ante sus ojos sin que el pudiera hacer nada, no quería... no quería verla partir... 

.............................................................................................................................................

Espero que les haya gustado este capi y tb espero que dejen sus revius y espero que piensen que la espera valió la pena (me salió verso sin ningún esfuerzo!!)  y espero que Orlando Bloom toque la puerta de mi casa y me de un beso y otro y otro y otro y hasta que se quiera casar conmigo y quiera que hagamos muchos, muchos hij... ;)________... cof cof cof perdón... fue una pequeña alucinación... generalmente se alucina cuando son las 2:35 am... aunque para ser honesta yo alucino a toda hora... bueno... nada mas que les haya gustado y que dejen sus revius porque recuerden que soy reviu-compulsiva y si no recibo mi ración me vuelvo peligrosa...

Besossssss!!!

Eärwen Eresseä!! 


	6. Consejos de un amigo y los 'Preparativos...

Yeah!! He vuelto, teman pobres mortales MWHAHAHAHAHAHA...

...

Perdón... creo que mi hermano tiene razón cuando grita: "mamaaaaaaaaa esta está loca como cabraaaaa"... en fin... ya centrándonos, este capi tb va a tener dedicatoria: **Para la Javita, la 'Polycienta' y la Vero, que siempre han escuchado mis desvaríos, Javi... que seas ****happily ever after con tu ****nuevo ****boyfriend  y que te arreglen pronto tu compu!!!! Y Politaaa, gracias por aguantar que vaya a colarme a tu casa casi todos los días jejejeje ^^U; Y Vero... NO TE VAYAS VERO BUAAAAAAA ;___________; con quien voy hablar de fics?? Quien me va a entender cuando diga: "Viste que subieron otro capi de la mecanera??" QUIÉN VERO??? QUIÉN!!!??? Te odio... ojalá que te aburras tanto en España que tengas que jugar con barro y sola!!! (No, mentiras, sabes que son mentiras...) ... espero que lean este capi o la dedicatoria no servirá de nada .-.! ... **y ahora a mi parte favorita (después de escribir) a responder revius!!!!!!

**Sakura Potter: **Holas!! Me alegro de que te guste mi humilde fic... y en cuanto a tu pregunta... tienes que buscar en paginas relacionadas con ESLA generalmente ahí hay info sobre el Sindarin (elfico) o si no hay links donde puedes buscar. Espero que te sirva de algo y tb espero que te guste este capi!!

**Lothluin: **jejejeje, te esperabas que Legolas pensara esas cosas?? Lo escribí así porque no quería que fuera pura bondad tampoco, porque igual es como mala onda que le haya dado el beso por eso o no??... y acepto sugerencias sobre el sindarin!!! (y tb aceptos clases ^________^) así que si tienes algo que decirme dímelo por fissss!!!... Verdad que sería genial agarrar un par de platos y hacerlos añicos en el suelo?? O mejor contra la pared!!! Lastima que si yo hiciera eso me castigarían hasta como los 30 años U.U... ah! El otro día no te dije porque me gusto el dibu!!! Sobretodo porque yo me peino así como me dibujaste (claro que tendrías que agregarle mucho volumen... tipo Hermione en los peores días ¬¬*... pero déjalo así, es muchísimo mas lindo) y se supone que los ojos tendrían que ser cafés pero los azules me sientan de maravilla!!! Bueno, gracias por tu reviu y espero que tb me dejes tu opinión para este capi!!!!

**The Balrog of Altena: **esta interesante?? Sería más interesante si agregara otro perrrsonaje?? Me dices si te ha gustado... ah! Yo tb me reí al escribir lo que le decía Thranduil a mi Legolas, lo puse porque yo respondería algo de ese tono jejejeje, aunque pensándolo bien y lo hubiesen hecho se habrían ahorrado una guerra jejejeje... bueno, ahora que lo pienso sería gracioso imaginarse a todos los grandes de la Tierra Media sentados tomando te con Sauron... viste como me has dado una idea?? Gracias!!  

**Tinuviel: **solo dos palabras a lo que has escrito primero en tu reviu ¡DEJAME SOÑAR¡ ... siguiendo con lo otro... porque te complico tu histeria (perdón, historia)??, Y sobre lo de Abierta... ¬¬* perdóname pero TÚ eres la pervertida que lo lee dándole doble sentido... yo lo escribí con toda la inocencia que cabe en mi diminuta humanidad OK?? Que más?? Ah! No desesperes Vero, Arad será malo mu'malo Mwhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! (Eran los 5 minutos de maldad, ahora ya me repuse) y porrrrrrr último te advierto que se vienen mas dedicatorias lacrimógenas para ti, espero que esto te guste masssss tuavia!!!!

**Misao Woods: **Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Te gusto!!!!!!! ^________________________^ La verdad es que no me gusta mucho reconocer que tal vez por alguna casualidad soy... r... romántica ~  porque se supone que soy como un roboc que no tiene corazón sabes?? Pero para los registro oficiales diremos que soy... masoquista... será un secreto que tal vez pueda llegar a ser un poquito romántica...  Uy!! No había cachado los chilenismos, que bakan que me dijiste (jojojo, que fome mi talla... que fome mi talla!! Era talla? Dioxx ¬¬**) Créeme que yo tb espero que Orlando se aparezca por aquí pronto ^^ (viste VERO esos son buenos deseos :p no como los tuyos)  bueno, que te guste este capi y actualiza pronto tu tb!!!

Ya... eso es todo por hoy... ahora a leer!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capitulo 6

Se levanto del balcón donde había estado toda la noche, sin pegar un ojo, recién ahora se había movido de ahí para ponerse frente al espejo. La pálida y ojerosa chica del reflejo le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos tristísimos, opacos y a punto de llorar. La tristeza se debía a que había estado toda la noche pensando y analizando todo... y un gran pesar le invadía "Mi padre y Arad tienen razón... Legolas no tendrá tiempo para mí... me abandonará... y aunque no fuera por Sauron y todos los problemas que pueda tener, igual me dejaría... ¿cómo es que no lo vi antes? ¡Tan ciega estaba! Pero al fin veo claro... para Legolas soy solo una entretención, él viene y finge que me ama y se siente bueno... es solo lastima ¡nunca sintió por mí mas que pena! Se debe sentir tan misericordioso ayudando a una pobre cría a sentirse mejor... ¡eso debe ser! Y es que no hay otra manera de que un elfo se fije en alguien como yo... si no fue por lastima no sé por qué él me acompañó, me ayudo, me protegió... me... me quiso... " - Galadwen abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrar ese cachito de esperanza en sus palabras, Legolas no podría haber hecho todas esas cosas solo por jugar... tal vez la amaba -  "me ama... ¡me ama!... estaremos juntos para siemp..." – un recuerdo fugaz detuvo sus pensamientos, Arad vino a su mente perforando su ilusión con la palabra "mortal" – "¿y tú eres estúpida o qué?... ¡te vas a morir! Y él no... ¿pretendes darle lastima cuando tú ya estés vieja?... tienes que apartarlo... como sea... vas a ir a hablarle ahora mismo..."

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y bien... ¿cómo se lo explicaría?... "hola Gal, ¡me tengo que ir condenadamente lejos de aquí!, adiós Gal" ehhhh... no... definitivamente no... 

- ¡Estúpido Sauron! – exclamo el príncipe enfurecido - ¡cómo jodes maldito!

- Mmm... veo que ya somos dos los que pensamos lo mismo -  dijo un joven elfo saliendo 'de la nada' y sobresaltando a Legolas

- ¡Vorthôn! – exclamó él sonriéndole amigablemente

-  Jamás creí que oiría al príncipe del bosque negro hablando con ese vocabulario - bromeo y le pregunto ya mas serio – debes tener un lío grave ¿qué te pasa? ¿Problemas con tu padre?

- No todavía, pero cuando se entere será mi fin... 

- Tienes problemas de faldas – sentencio el elfo

- ¿¡Como lo sabes!?

- Es obvio, además, sería lo único por lo que rey se enojaría contigo seriamente, pero bueno, cuéntale a tu amigo-de-tu-infancia que te pasa... – y al ver la expresión de preocupación y abatimiento de Legolas preguntó - ¡pero tan grave es para que pongas esa cara! Cualquiera diría que te has enamorado de la cocinera...

- Es peor... ¡no, no es peor!... bueno, para mi padre lo sería...

- ¡Ya dime de una vez! – grito Vorthôn perdiendo la paciencia

- Esqueesunaedainysellamagaladwen – murmuro el rubio casi sin respirar

- ¿Qué? No te he entendido na...

- ¡Es Una Edain Y Se Llama Galadwen!

- ¡... ! ¿Ah?... me temo que oí mal viejo amigo... – tartamudeo sorprendido 

- ¿Viste? Ya ves como te has puesto tu, imagínate mi padre

- No, no, si solo a sido la sorpresa... no-no es tan grave... piensa que al menos no eres el primero, acuérdate de Luthien... aunque de cierta forma si lo eres... o sea, tu eres elfo y ella era... bueno, era ella, tu eres él... ¿sabes?... Tu padre te va a matar

- No estas ayudando...

- Es que ya te dije que ni las ideas puedo coordinar, me has tomado por sorpresa... – dijo Vorthôn, y ya mas relajado le pregunto - ¿al menos es bonita verdad?

- Es preciosa...

- ¡Si que estas enamorado! Con la cara de tonto que has puesto hasta el mas idiota de los orcos lo habría notado...

- Es que de verdad no la conoces... nos queremos mucho...

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? Si los dos se quieren hasta el rey tendrá que... espera... ¡no me digas que la dejaste embarazada!

- ¡NO! – gritó Legolas sonrojándose – no seas ridículo... ese no es el problema...

- Pero te gustaría...

- Basta... – pidió Legolas deseando no sonrojarse tanto cada vez que Vorthôn lo molestaba con 'esas' cosas, así que lo ignoró y le siguió contando -  Es que ya sabes que me tengo que ir, a Rivendell...

- Si, conmigo... Pero aun no veo tu problema si ella te ama como tu dices te va a esperar...

- Si sé, pero su padre la quiere casar con un tal Arad...

- ¡Pobre Edain, ya estas que lo matas! – dijo el joven y al ver que el gesto de Legolas no era para bromas le dijo – asumo que ella no se quiere casar...

- Exacto, pero no puede pelear con su padre siempre...

- Llévala contigo a Rivendell. Yo no pondré problemas...

- ¿Estas seguro? Porque esa era mi única duda...

- Estoy mas que seguro, pero por si acaso diremos que nos acompañará un amigo y no una 'amiga' – dijo Vorthôn recalcando la palabra amiga  – así, el rey lo sabrá desde un principio y no se sorprenderá o sospechará, por qué ahí si que tendrías que encomendarte a Erú... ¡ah! Le tienes que decir a tu chica lo antes posible...

- Iré ahora mismo, adiós y muchas gracias Vorthôn. No sé que habría hecho sin tu ayuda...

- Lo sé ¡soy perfecto! – dijo él y antes de que Legolas se perdiera de vista le gritó - ¡¡no te olvides de decir a tu Edain que tiene que ir disfrazada!!

- ¡Si, gracias! – respondió la ya lejana voz del rubio, dejando a Vorthôn meneando la cabeza:

- No sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento...  uno muy malo...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hacia rato que Galadwen ya esta en el lugar de siempre cuando vio a Legolas venir a lo lejos

- "¿Por qué vendrá tan alegre?" – pensó la chica frunciendo el ceño – "me hará mas difícil mentirle... o tal vez... tal vez ya sospecha que voy a terminar con él y por eso esta tan contento" – Galadwen sabia que era estúpido pensar eso, ni siquiera se habían hablado como para que lo sospechara, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, como si algo la forzara a pensar así

- ¡¡Tenemos que hablar!! – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Legolas sonrió abiertamente, pero la joven apenas hizo una mueca. El elfo, preocupado por ese gesto, le dio el pase para que ella hablara primero. La chica tomó aire y dijo levemente:

- Legolas, de-debemos... debemos terminar... nu-nuestra relación... – Galadwen sentía como su corazón se apretaba cada vez, como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y hacia que sus palabras sonaran temblorosa, y también podía notar perfectamente como sus ojos se empañaban

- ... ¿Qué? -  preguntó él palideciendo, su voz sonaba rara, como estrangulada pero aun así hizo un acopio de fuerzas y le dijo – ¿tú sabes el daño que estas provocándome al decir eso? 

- Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño... pero esa es la verdad, no te amo, en realidad nunca te ame... solo lo hice por curiosidad... 

- ¿Curiosidad? Galadwen, yo me enamore de ti... 

- Perdóname Legolas, pero yo ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa... "¿Farsa?... nunca he amado tanto a alguien, nunca me había sentido tan amada, no se como puedo mentirle... si sé porque puedo... no dejare que él sufra injustamente, él no tiene la culpa de que solo sea una estúpida mortal" - Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas, desde el comienzo fue perfecto, todo, excepto una cosa: ella

- No. Te. Creo... me niego a creerte... – susurro el elfo angustiado, y es que veía como sus castillos en el aire se desvanecían, no podía ser verdad, no tenía que ser verdad – dime lo mismo pero mirándome a los ojos... – pidió Legolas a la chica que se obstinaba en mirar al suelo, le tomo de la barbilla forzándola a mirar hacia arriba y se encontró con una mirada turbia y desesperanzada, que hizo que el elfo temblase al comprender que le había pasado a la chica...

- Legolas, de verdad perdóname, pero es que nunca pensé que te enamorarías de mí... como yo... soy... una mortal... – susurro Galadwen entrecerrando los ojos, lo hacia por dos razones, la primera era que no lo podía mirar a los ojos y la segunda razón era para que él no viera que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas rápidamente. Como no quería que Legolas lo notara, si lo hacia descubriría que estaba mintiendo, se soltó bruscamente y se dio vuelta dispuesta a marcharse corriendo si llegara a ser necesario, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que el elfo la empujaba contra un árbol y la besaba apasionadamente 

- No dejare que caigas ante la sombra, Gal... – murmuraba él entre beso y beso – no dejare que Sauron envenene tu mente... sé que es el Señor Oscuro el que transmite todos esos pensamientos... pero yo te rescatare... tú eres mía... él nunca te tendrá... ni ese estúpido Arad... tampoco... eres solo mía... ¿Entendiste?

- Umhu... – asentía Galadwen cuando Legolas le daba un pequeño respiro, no tenía otra opción en todo caso, pero tampoco quería hacer otra cosa, ni separarse de él nunca – Le-Legolas... perdóname... perdóname por mentirte... tenía mucho... miedo... – susurró la joven al oído de él aprovechando que le daba un descanso a su boca para dedicarse al cuello de la chica

- Umhu... – asintió Legolas ahora. Se sentía eufórico, al principio Gal no respondía sus besos, pero la había recuperado y la tenía en sus brazos, no la dejaría ir, quería decirle tantas cosas... pero él sabía que todo eso se resumía en tan solo dos palabras. Aunque a decir verdad no tenía ganas de hablar precisamente, y no lo haría... le demostraría que la amaba, ahí y en ese mismo instante...  

- Legolas... – le llamó Galadwen trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad para que se percatara de que todavía estaban arrimados al árbol. El elfo comprendió, le acomodó un poco la ropa, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a un lugar mas adecuado

- Te amo, Gal... – le dijo tiernamente al oído poniendo voz de elfito pequeño. Ahora que estaba completamente seguro de que simplemente no podía estar sin esa Edain, se lo demostraría...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Les ha gustado el capi?? A mí me ha encantado escribirlo, además es uno de los más largos!! Viva yo!!!! Jejejejeje ^o^ ... Peeeeero como aun conservo mi humildad recibo sugerencias para seguir esta parte... o sea, ya tengo en mi cabecita todo lo que viene después incluso el final... pero quiero saber que les gustaría que pasara... ah! Lo ultimo antes de terminar de aburrirlas como ya a empezado la cuenta regresiva para mí cumple quiero que me regalen muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos Revius para así poder ser feliz o tb pueden regalarme una cita con Orlando Bloom o mucho mejor si me dan las dos cosas ya??... Están avisadas (jojojo que aprovechada que soy!!!!)

Eso nada mas, ya tengo sueño y mejor les dejo de decir leseras

Besssosss

Eärwen Eresseä!!


	7. El Hogar Esta Donde Te Sientes amada, Ga...

Holasssss!!! ;_________; mil perdones por esta tardanza, resulta que he tenido problemas, virus en mi pobre compu, y yo tb tenía virus, de esos llamados 'Profesores' les digo que son bastante peligrosos, gracias al cielo estoy de vacaciones aunque sea por dos semanitas... pero al menos no se podrán quejar de que es corto... son casi 8 paginas!!! Este capitulo tiene una dedicatoria tb, y es para **Misao Woods!!!!!! Por ser tan buena onda y tan simpática con yo, y soportar esos horrorosos revius (aprovecho de decir que lean su fic, se llama La estrella del norte, a mi me gusta) que le dejo, que carecen de sentido, muchas, muchas gracias por tolerarme ^________^ Ahora, a contestar revius, guau!!! Son 6 mas dos mails de mis friends que no son tan 'modernas' muy bien, todo un record!!! ^____^ ** **The Balrog of Altena: Que emoción! Me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado, tb que te haya caído bien Vorthôn, pues me base en unos amigos a los que quero mucho, mucho para crearlo, así que es como si te hubiesen caído bien los dos, tonces me pongo feliz (que enredoso me ha quedado... cualquier duda devolver al remitente ^^) a mi tb me dio pena al escribir a Gal hiriendo el corazoncito a mi pobre Legolitasss, pero me recupere pronto pues sabia que iban a quedar bien. Espero que este capitulo te guste, hay mas Vorthôn!!! Jejejejeje. Bessssosss y sigue leyendo!!! ****Nariko:TT créeme que yo tb quero ser Galadwen... y sobre lo de mi amadisisiisisisisimo y siempre sexy Orlando Bloom... no diré nada, no quiero entrar en litigio con nadie, pero por dioxxx que es mino rico!!!, me llega a dar rabia... en fin, espero que este capi te guste tb y que me dejes un lindísimo reviu jojojojo ^o^ ****Tinuviel:verónica, primero que nada, debo decirte que tu NO tienes integridad psicológica... y si te gusto el capi muchas gracias, pero no me eches la culpa de tus desvaríos, los tenias mucho antes de esto. Sabes en quien me inspire para crear a Vorthôn?? Es como una mezcla de dos perrrrsonas (hombres) que io quero muchio... a ver si adivinas... ehhhh Galadwen agradece mucho las muestras de afecto ¬¬* y la Mj (aka Eärwen) te dice que hay que juntarnos para hacer el 2 capi de 'Un té con Sauron' (y les digo a todas las demás que lo lean, viva la propaganda descarada y viva yooo!!!) sabes de sobra que espero tu reviu, nus vemos!! ****Misao Woods:Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones!! Y bueno... no creo que haga algo muy subido de tono ^//////^ io soy mu tímida y un mi atrevo a iscribir eso... y sobre la rapidez... ehhh jejejeje... yo si que soy veloz ^////^U *Eärwen lee el reviu y hace cara de horror y grita* ACENTOS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! :____: los acentos son mi pesadilla, mi peor enemigo, snifff, los odio... pero si pueden ayudarme para luchar contra ellos yo feliz!!! Ah! Y aquí va la dedicatoria que te prometí!!! Saludits, y espero que este capi te guste. ****Sakura Shidou: jojojo, me reí mucho con tu reviu, y me alegro de que te encante el fic, espero, eso si, que se haya ido desenredando y que encuentres que yo he mejorado un poquito al menos. Dioxxx!!!! ;_____; por q todas aman a MI Orlando, aunque las entiendo... es tan mino el desgraciado!!!!!!! En fin... oye! Que buena idea la de las pulseras la voy a usar 9_9 jejeje y no te creas, que si YO fuera a Rojo... uf... terminarían todos sordos!! Y don't worry por la propaganda (Elfos... Léanla...) jejeje, claro que ahora tendrás que pagarme con un lindo reviu! Espero que el capi sea de tu agradddo!! ****Lothluin: yo tb estoy entrando a pensar que algo le da Gal... podría darnos el secreto... no sabes lo que haría yo ;)____ jejeje. Bueno, este capi si que es largo, al menos comparado con los otros, lo de la sangre y el gore lo dejo para los siguientes capis ya? Ojalá que este te guste. Chausss!! Y deje un reviu por allá abajito... gracias! ^^ ****Paula: bueno, gracias, gracias, gracias... lo sé, lo sé (jejeje que sobrada) me parece que por tus cariñosos términos... y perrrdon por la tardanza con el 7 capi, al menos es laaaargo!!!! Tb te gusto Vorthôn? Verdad que es adorable? Te hago la misma pregunta que a la Vero: Sabes en quien me inspire para crear a Vorthôn?? Es como una mezcla de dos perrrrsonas (hombres) que io quero muchio (uno de 8° y el otro de 2°)... a ver si adivinas... Vorthôn onda Leonardo Dicaprio?? Tal vez, tal vez... bueno, este capi es mas largo que el 5, espero que te sientas recompensada y por último tus ideas muchas gracias, te prometo que serán estudiadas. Saludoss y espero tu reviu (y lee Un té con Sauron, es made Tinuviel y yopp, y aceptamos ideas!!!) ****Poly: Feaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Te haces la inocentona no mas, sabes perfectamente a que van después del árbol ¬¬* espero que te guste este capi y te digo lo mismo que a la Paula y a la Vero: adivina en quienes me inspire para hacer a Vorthôn y lee Un té con Sauron. Bessos y nus vemos fea!, déjame un reviu!! **

Finalmente, respondí todos sus maravillosos revius, ahora: A Leer!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Capítulo 7

Se sobresalto un poco al percatarse que estaba desnudo, y que lo único que lo tapaba era una sabana, incluso tapar era mucho decir, y casi saltó al sentir una mano en su torso, pero de inmediato sonrío y recordó todo al ver a Galadwen. Ella dormía tranquilamente, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Legolas le acarició la cara y la besó sutilmente, la chica despertó un poco asustada

- ¿Qué... ? - Preguntó Galadwen sentándose en la cama, olvidando que estaba desnuda. Cuando se percato de eso y de la mirada divertida de Legolas, enrojeció completamente y se tapo lo más posible

- Buenos días, Gal - saludo el elfo con una sonrisa 

- Hola... - respondió ella. Al ver a Legolas sonriéndole, recordó todo lo que habían pasado y olvidó su vergüenza. Se abrazó a él y le dijo - Me siento tan feliz...

- Yo también, y espero que con la noticia que te voy a dar, te sigas sintiendo contenta...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te mencione que debo ir a Rivendell? 

- ¿¡Qué!? - Casi gritó asustada la joven - ¿Te vas... te vas a ir después... después de esto?

- Ahora viene la noticia que te va a poner contenta...

- Espero, por que lo que me dijiste, solo logró angustiarme mas...

- Tranquila... escucha, un amigo mío me acompañara a Rivendell y me dio la solución...

- ¿Le contaste a un amigo sobre lo nuestro? - Pregunto sorprendida la chica - ¿Y que te dijo? 

- Bueno, se sorprendió en un principio, pero al final me apoyó. ¡Incluso me ayudo para ver que podía hacer contigo!... no quería dejarte aquí sola...

- ¿Cuál es la solución? - Preguntó Gal con una sonrisa. Le encantaba notar como Legolas se preocupaba por ella. Pensó que tenía mucha razón cuando le dijo a su padre que ella no tendría miedo de nada si Legolas estaba a su lado, él siempre la protegería, ahora lo sabía bien.

- Acompáñame a Rivendell... - el elfo miró temeroso a la chica. Tal vez que pasaría por la cabeza de Gal en esos momentos... 

- Yo... - Galadwen dudó por un segundo - ¡Qué increíble idea! - No tenía por que dudar, si estaba con Legolas estaría mucho mejor que con su propio padre. Así no tendría que aguantar al pesado de Arad, ni tener que arrancar de él, antes de que su padre la obligara a casarse, ¡Era la mejor idea que había escuchado! 

- Entonces, ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- ¡Si! Me parece fantástico ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

- Mira, Vorthôn y yo partiremos mañana, pero pienso que tu deberías adelantarte y partir hoy al anochecer - le dijo Legolas y al ver la cara de la joven le explicó - lo que pasa es Vorthôn le dijo a mi padre que un 'amigo' nos acompañaría, y es que si le decía a mi padre que una amiga nos acompañaría tal vez me metería en problemas y tu tendrías líos con padre también... ¿tienes algún problema con eso?... 

- La verdad... es que me da un poco de miedo... - confeso Galadwen ocultándose bajo la sabana

- Si quieres te vienes para acá con todas tus cosas... y a la tarde te vengo a acompañar. Le pedimos a Vorthôn que nos venga a buscar aquí... así pasamos la noche juntitos - propuso Legolas, besando a la joven en el cuello

- Ya... - aceptó ella sonriendo, pero se percató de algo y preguntó - ¿Dónde estamos? No puse atención ayer...

- ¡Claro que no pusiste atención! Yo tampoco... - le dijo maliciosamente el elfo, abrazándola y acercando su boca a la de Gal - Pero si te interesa saber, estamos en un flet, ubicado en lo que sería las afueras de la 'ciudad'... 

- Ya no me interesa tanto... - susurró Galadwen al sentir las manos de Legolas recorrer, casi sin tocar, su cuerpo - Por ahora me interesas tú...

Legolas le cerró de golpe la boca con un apasionado beso y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Desde ese mismo instante olvidaron todo, para dejarse llevar. Para ser solo dos como uno, sin diferencias, sin ser elfo y mortal... solo Legolas y Gal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¡¡Cómo es posible que esa desvergonzada no aparezca aun!! - se oía vociferar al padre de Galadwen por todo el lugar 

- ¡Arassuil, cálmate por favor! - le pidió su esposa

- 'Arassuil, cálmate por favor' - remedó Arassuil bastante molesto - ¿cómo quieres que me calme si desde ayer en la tarde no sabemos nada de ella? ¡Es tú culpa, Lothriel! Siempre malcriaste a tus hijas...

- ¿¡Tus hijas!? ¡¡Nuestras, querrás decir!! - Replicó la mujer enojada - además, no sé por que te preocupas tanto. Galadwen se ha demorado mas en volver otras veces...

- ¿Ya ves? ¿Ya ves por que digo que es tu culpa? Por eso Galadwen hace lo que quiere, la malcriaste igual que a Lothriel... 

- Basta, no me quedare aquí a escuchar tus ridiculeces - dijo Lothriel saliendo de la sala. 

- Dama Lothriel - saludó Arad inclinando la cabeza, recibiendo un bufido por respuesta lo que lo hizo pensar - "ya están discutiendo" 

- ¿Y que piensas de esto Arad? - preguntó Arassuil

- Que ya están discutiendo - respondió Arad demasiado apresurado, y al notar lo que había dicho, gracias a lo fruncido del ceño de Arassuil, de inmediato agrego - Es todo culpa del elfo al que Galadwen esta viendo, señor - Se podía advertir claramente el resentimiento del joven con solo oír su voz - lo mas seguro es que este con él...

- ¿Qué podremos hacer? Esa mocosa cree que se manda sola... y yo ya no se como podré controlarla...

- Con el perdón de usted, creo que debería adelantar el matrimonio...

- ¿Estas seguro? Por que la verdad es que creo que ella se mostraría más reacia a acercarse a nosotros. Además, veo que tu interés va mas allá de preocuparte del bienestar de mi hija, tu deseas casarte con ella cuanto antes, lo que me parece bien, porque es algo que yo también deseo. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la felicidad de mi hija... y es que yo sé que va a sufrir mucho con ese elfo...

- No le voy a negar que deseo profundamente casarme con su hija - contestó él - pero también es mi deseo que ella sea feliz... recuerde que yo le advertí a usted sobre ese elfo que se estaba aprovechando de Galadwen... 

- Lo sé, eres un hombre bueno... - dijo Arassuil. Se quedo pensando unos segundos y le dijo - pero empiezo a creer que ella no será feliz contigo...

- ¡...! ¿po-porque dice eso? - tartamudeo Arad alarmado - yo amo a Galadwen y sé que la haré feliz...

- ¡Oh! No te alarmes, Arad, no cancelare el matrimonio - respondió él - es solo una idea que esa mocosa me ha hecho tener, además, casi nunca los matrimonios son, en un principio, felices. Tu le iras haciendo la felicidad a mi hija...

- ¿Quién me hará la felicidad? - Entró preguntando Galadwen, asustando a su padre y a Arad - ¿no me digan que ya están planeando mi vida? ¡Uy, empiezo a pensar que es su pasatiempo favorito!

- Veo que vienes con demasiado buen humor si consideramos que desde ayer en la mañana que no das señales de vida - respondió bruscamente, y sorprendentemente, Arad

- ¿Perdón? - Galadwen estaba asombrada, generalmente era su padre el que le hablaba así, no Arad, le pareció divertido y bastante molesto, abandono su buen humor y le espetó - ¡qué fácilmente pueden amargarme la vida ustedes dos! Sobretodo tu, mi querido Arad, ¡qué no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así!

- ¡Claro que tengo derecho! ¡Voy a ser tu esposo y exijo tu respeto! ¡No tolerare que digan que no lo tengo ni siquiera de mi esposa!

- Yo. No. Soy. Tú esposa... - dijo ella. Estaba tan furiosa que casi no podía hablar

- ¡Pero lo serás! - Interrumpió Arad. Se sentía bastante orgulloso, al fin había podido 'controlar' a su rebelde esposa. O eso creía

- ¡Cállate! - gritó Galadwen. Odiaba que dispusieran de ella como si fuera un mueble - ¡yo jamás!, Óyeme bien, ¡yo jamás seré tu esposa! ¡Te odio! Eres patético - la voz se le quebraba de la rabia que tenía, y más encima, se percato de que estaba llorando ¿¡por qué!? Se paso la manga del vestido por la cara con rabia ¡qué tonta podía llegar a ser! Esas lagrimas no tenían sentido. No lloraría más - ¡Me persigues y me molestas, consciente que yo no te amo!... yo quise que fuéramos amigos ¿te acuerdas? ¡Pero ni siquiera me dejaste intentarlo! En la primera noche... pero tú... tú fuiste arrogante e hiriente... te aseguraste mi amor y además me dijiste cosas horribles que pusieron en peligro mi relación... yo te demostré mi rechazo, esa noche y todas las demás y, y aun así insistes... ¿es que no tienes una vida?

Galadwen sintió un hormigueo en el rostro y el silencio aplastante que siguió al brutal golpe. La mejilla le ardía y los ojos también, pero no lloraría. Lentamente alzo la cabeza. Se fijo en su padre. Estaba echado en un sillón, rojo, transpiraba y era evidente que respirar se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. Para variar estaba furioso. Galadwen levantó mas la cabeza y fijo su mirada en los ojos verdes de Arad. Brillaban de ira. Su rostro estaba desencajado y temblaba.

- ¡Permíteme recordarte que no fui yo el que hizo esto! - Le gritó, tomándole el brazo bruscamente y tirándole la manga del vestido hacia atrás con violencia, dejando al descubierto la fina, y casi imperceptible, marca que había en su blanco brazo - ¡si soy yo el que no tiene una vida, explícame por que tú trataste de acabar con la tuya cuando yo me fui! ¡¡Volví solo por que te amaba!! Aun después de tanto tiempo... créeme que me habría retirado cuando me dijiste que amabas a otro ¡pero, Gal, por Erú! ¡Me cambiabas por un elfo! Te juro que en un principio no te creí, pense que me estabas mintiendo... y me sentí muy mal... ¡cambiabas mi amor por una utopía! ¡Por un mero cuento de hadas! ¡El típico amor imposible!... pero al notar que te ofendías cuando yo dude, me di cuenta que en verdad estabas con un elfo... y quise abrirte los ojos... ¡y te dije lo que pasaría! ¡Y tu no comprendiste! ¡Te obstinaste! ¡Y me golpeaste y me insultaste!... poco me importó... ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque quise estar a tu lado cuando lo comprendieras! ¡Cuándo ese maldito elfo te dejara de lado! ¡Cuándo te olvidara y te desechara! Y si querer tanto a una persona es igual a no tener una vida, esta bien, no tengo vida ¡¡pero pienso que es mucho mejor que malgastarla en pos de una estupidez!! ¡¡De un sueño imposible!!... No puedo competir con un elfo, Gal, y eso me supera, me enferma. Por eso hable con tu padre, por eso hice todo esto ¡además, sé que eres un juguete para ese elfo!, ¡Uno que abandonara en cuanto se rompa!... o se ponga viejo...

Las palabras de Arad habían helada a Galadwen. El desgraciado la había hecho sentir tonta y caprichosa. ¡¡Pero, hey!! Si la amaba tanto como decía, tenia que entender. El corazón le pesaba tanto a Galadwen, mas que nunca deseaba estar lejos de ahí, en Rivendel, con Legolas. Legolas... Gal nada veía y ya nada escuchaba, con la mirada perdida en el vacío para poder verlo a él. Sus ojos, su pelo, su boca... sus manos, esas manos perfectas que habían aprendido a conocer su cuerpo y hacerlo temblar. Su rostro. Sereno y hermoso. Galadwen cerro los ojos y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

- Gal... - susurró Arad, dejando caer el brazo de la joven, y acercándose lentamente a ella. Ya podía sentir el perfume y la respiración de la chica... como antes... como debía ser...- Galadwen... - llamó él, pero ella no salía de su ensoñación. Es mas, parecía que se refugiaba en eso. Pero él la sacaría de ahí. Tomo el rostro de la joven y lo atrajo hacia si. Galadwen no respondía, Arad penso que se dejaba querer. Pensó que por fin había entendido, que por fin abandonaría esos sueños locos que tenía con el elfo. Sin dejar de mirarla, a pesar de que ella tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, Arad presionó sus labios contra los de Galadwen. No duro un segundo el suave contacto, cuando vio los ojos castaños de la chica abrirse...

- "Legolas" - pensaba ella, ignorando todo lo que la rodeaba - " te necesito tanto... a pesar de todo te amo... Legolas" - la reconfortaba tanto pensar en él. Todo era perfecto si pensaba en él. De pronto sintió fuego en sus labios y la imagen de Legolas se desvaneció. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Arad. Sintió mucha rabia. Legolas le había dicho que solo él la podía tocar, y así sería. Aparto al joven empujándolo.

- Me largo de aquí - dijo sencillamente. Sin dramatizar más. Le dedico una ultima mirada a Arad. Una mirada fría y molesta. ¡Se había atrevido a tocar lo que era de Legolas! Bueno, lo que la tranquilizaba un poco, era que pronto se iría a Rivendel y allí Arad no la tocaría más. También miro a su padre. Y se pregunto si ese señor de ahí en verdad era su papá. La respuesta fue inmediata. No, su padre era ese que la llevaba a caballito, y que solo la regañaba cuando manchaba sus vestidos o cuando no quería comer. No era este que la obligaba a casarse, que la había llegado a insultar y a golpear. Salió de ahí rápidamente, sentía que era una extraña, que no era parte de nada de eso. Camino hasta la parte de atrás del castillo, buscando su caballo, y ahí se topo con la única cosa que la hacia pertenecer a ese lugar.

- Lothriel... - susurró - ahora es cuando más te necesito... sé que me apoyarías... - tomó de uno de los jardines que había ahí, una cala, blanca y perfecta, la deposito en la tumba y se arrodilló - Hermana, tu eres lo único que me hace sentir en casa... jamás te olvidare, hermanita...

Galadwen se incorporó, silbó fuerte y claro. Pronto se diviso al caballo. Montó y se alejó al galope de una parte de su vida. 

Le costó mucho menos de lo que había pensado ubicar el flet. Pero estaba ahí, y con solo verlo sintió una felicidad tan grande, que comprendió enseguida por que no se le había hecho difícil abandonar el que antes fuera su hogar. Y es que había encontrado uno nuevo. Ver el flet, y percibir que Legolas estaba adentro, era lo mismo que sentirse en casa. La sensación aumentó y se comprobó, cuando vio asomarse a una cabecita rubia

- ¿Tan pronto de vuelta? - le pregunto Legolas con una sonrisa - pense que querrías estar con tu familia, en tu casa - dijo, ayudándola a subir

- Esa no era mi familia - contesto Galadwen

El elfo la miro sorprendido y preocupado, la frialdad con que se había expresado la joven, lo afligió un poco

- Ahora estoy en mi casa, y con mi familia - le dijo Gal, dándole un cálido beso, al entrar al flet, haciendo que Legolas se asombrara aun más, cuando vio la sonrisa de la chica. Pensó que tal vez estaría triste por dejar a los suyos. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuerte, aunque no demostrara nada, él podía sentir que algo se había perdido dentro de ella, que de alguna manera muy abrupta, se acababa de desligar, de forma definitiva, de su familia

- Gal, volveré al atardecer - le dijo, cambiando de tema radicalmente 

- ¡Tan pronto te vas!

- Asumo que no trajiste ropa, y además, necesitamos comer ¿verdad? O al menos tu

- Tienes razón, ¿pero que haré yo? Voy a estar sola gran parte del día...

- Mira, lo mejor es que descanses, te aseguro que el viaje no es corto, y partiremos al amanecer...

- Esta bien...

- Entonces nos vemos mas tarde, Namárië - se despidió Legolas, lanzándole un beso

- Namárië, ¡vuelve pronto! - respondió la joven

Bien... ahora estaba sola ¿qué haría? Bueno, lo mejor sería hacerle caso a Legolas. Desde la mañana anterior que no dormía, no lo lamentaba, de ninguna manera, pero de pronto tenia muchas ganas de acostarse a descansar. Se acomodo en la cama, que ahora le parecía mucho más grande, vacía y fría sin él. Pero Galadwen notaba que de alguna manera él estaba ahí, pues su aroma se podía sentir por toda la habitación. Se tapo bien, sonrío y pensando en él y en el día de ayer, se quedó dormida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaya. Desde que le dijo que iría a hablar con su dama que no aparecía. Había dos opciones que explicaban su ausencia: o le había ido muy bien, o muy mal. Y no era por subestimar a su amigo, pero era más probable la segunda opción. ¡Pero no era por que Legolas fuera feo!. De hecho, era más fácil encontrar un enano sin barba que a un elfo feo. Iba más por el lado de la timidez, y Legolas si que era tímido, se podría pensar que por ser príncipe no lo sería, pero era todo lo contrario. El ser príncipe lo cohibía un poco, y es que las elfas se le tiraban encima. Vorthôn podía recordar aquella vez en que esa elfa (y hay que decir que no se esperaba ese comportamiento en ella, pues era la hija de un respetado consejero del rey) se le tiro encima a Legolas, pero de verdad, el príncipe, obviamente, huyo de ella, dejando el pastelito envenenado, que Vorthôn, como buen amigo, se tuvo que comer

- Ahhhh, lo que hay que hacer por los amigos - suspiró él, y pensó - "Veamos, sí le fue mal lo más probable es que este en el flet..." - y con ese pensamiento dirigió hacia allá sus pasos. El flet era su escondite. Siempre, fuera bueno o malo lo que les sucediera, se refugiaban ahí, y solo ellos los dos lo conocían. Y bueno, las aventurillas que Vorthôn solía llevar, pero era como si no estuvieran. Por que llegaban en un estado muy dudoso y se iban en uno igual.

Pobre Legolas, estaría triste por una edain ¡una muy especial! Si se había atrevido a rechazar a su amigo. Con esto que le había pasado a Legolas, podía comprobar, que sin importar la raza, las mujeres eran igual de complicadas y difíciles de entender. Vorthôn sonrío. Sin importar lo que pensara, él se declaraba un adicto a las elfas. 

De cualquier modo, eso no tenía relevancia ahora. Tenía un amigo con el corazón roto, y su deber era distraerlo. Pero... ¿qué tan mal estaría? Subió al flet bastante preocupado, estaba todo muy silencioso. Demasiado. Entro al cuartito... 

- ¡Pero que...! - Exclamo Vorthôn, sorprendido ¡si que había subestimado a Legolas! La joven que dormía en la cama no se veía nada de mal - "¿será esta la edain?" - Se acerco mas y vio algo que lo hizo exclamar de nuevo, pero esta vez extrañado - ¡pero que...! ¡Está con ropa!

Al parecer, Vorthôn había exclamado muy fuerte, pues la joven se había movido y también había balbuceado algo. el elfo trato de ser más sigiloso, pero ya era demasiado tarde

- ¿Qué...? - Murmuró la joven, sentándose en la cama prontamente y mirando atontada a su alrededor. Se veía que estaba bien dormida antes de que Vorthôn llegara, porque recién a la cuarta vez que miraba en torno a ella, se percato de la presencia del elfo, asustada le preguntó - ¿Qui-quien eees uusteeed?

- ¿Yo? ehhh ¡ah! Soy amigo de Legolas 

- ¿Qué amigo? ¿El amigo?

- ¿Cómo?

- Es que él me dijo que le había contado a un amigo sobre... sobre lo nu-nuestro...

- ¡Ah! Si, soy yo - respondió Vorthôn, sonriéndole como a una elfita pequeña, pues la chica se había sonrojado al referirse a su relación con Legolas como "lo nuestro", y eso le parecía ingenuo y enternecedor - tú eres... ¿Gal... Galadwen?

- Si - contesto ella - ¿y el tuyo...?

- ¿El mío que? ¡Ah!... Vorthôn, me llamo Vorthôn...

- Mucho gusto, Vorthôn - le saludó Galadwen con una sonrisa. Ahora se veía más tranquila, pero aun cohibida. Se quedo en silencio un rato, hasta que exclamó - ¡uy! ¡Tu ahí de pie y yo aun acostada!, Te pido que me disculpes, me levantare enseguida... ¡vas a pensar que soy una pésima anfitriona! Lo que pasa es que desde ayer en la mañana que no dormía, por eso... - Gal se detuvo. Vio la sonrisa maliciosa del elfo y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. La sangre fluyó hacía sus mejillas con una rapidez increíble, logrando que su cara se tiñera de un color rojo encendido

Vorthôn río abiertamente. Ella se puso más colorada

- No te preocupes, si hay alguna visita aquí, esa eres tu. - le dijo él, y declaró con aire de entendido - Además, se porque no has dormido, es mas, lo entiendo perfectamente bien...

- ¡No sigas! Haces que me sonroje aun más - respondió Galadwen, ya completamente relajada 

Con el hielo roto, comenzaron una agradable conversación. En la cual, Vorthôn, le contó a la joven un montón de cosas de Legolas, de las aventuras y travesuras que hacían cuando eran pequeños, y de las 'travesuras' que hacían ya más grandecitos.

Las horas se habían pasado volando con la charla, de modo que Galadwen no se alcanzó a sentir sola. El atardecer había llegado, y con él, Legolas. Cuando lo sintieron subir, Vorthôn se metió en la cama y fingió dormir, abrazando a Galadwen.

- Si no los conociera a los dos como los conozco, tal vez me molestaría - dijo Legolas, absolutamente indiferente

- ¡Que aburrido eres! - exclamo Vorthôn - deberías haber hecho una escena de celos... además de aburrido, eres un mal amigo...

- ¡Aburrido y mal amigo! Ya vez, Gal. Así es como mi 'amigo' me trata

- Legolas, Vorthôn es muy simpático - manifestó ella

- Y tú eres un mal amigo, no me dijiste lo linda que era tu dama - terminó de decir Vorthôn, seriamente

En el castillo de Galadwen

Arad hervía de rabia. No dejaría escapar a Galadwen. No ahora que la había tenido tan cerca. Se paseó como un loco por el salón. Arassuil lo miraba asombrado, este Arad no se parecía en nada con el otro que conocía, ese joven tranquilo y pacífico que aguantaba todo. De pronto el joven 'pacífico' se detuvo

- Si no es mía, no es de nadie. Si no será mía, no será de nadie - mascullaba entre dientes, al tiempo que se aprestaba a salir

- ¡Hey! Espera... - le detuvo Arassuil - no sé que estabas planeando. Pero te digo, no es bueno planear nada con la cabeza caliente... 

- La voy a seguir, y la voy a traer aquí, a mi lado... aunque sea amarrada... y la voy a casar conmigo, ¡y tendrá que aprender a amarme! - gruñó Arad, torvamente

- Esta bien... pero no lograras nada si vas así, solo y sin prever nada - exclamo Arassuil y agrego más preocupado - temo que Galadwen huya...

- Pero ella no dijo nada de eso, debe estar en ese bosque...

- ¡Oye! - Gritó Arassuil, visiblemente afectado - conozco a mi hija. Además, yo ya he visto esa misma expresión, esa misma resolución antes, en... en...

- En Lothriel... - susurró Arad 

- ¡Si! ¡Y ella no volvió! ¡Por eso, esta vez se harán las cosas bien! ¿¡Oíste!? - Rugió Arassuil, con furia. Pero le duro muy poco. Pronto cambio su aspecto, de la rabia paso al abatimiento. Se dejo caer al sillón, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Ahora se veía como en verdad era. Un hombre abatido por la culpa. Esa misma que la había martillado la cabeza durante años. Esa misma que se presentaba cada noche y le decía: 'Tú... Si, tú mataste a tu hija... Y a la que más querías... Fue tu culpa. Si no hubiese sido por ti y tu orgullo estúpido que te decía que no tenías que buscarla, que cuando entrara en razón volvería. Pero ya vez, jamás volvió... Fue tu culpa... Cuando advertiste que algo andaba mal, fue muy tarde. Dos de tus peones la encontraron, herida, moribunda... Si se hubiese dando la orden de buscarla antes... Si tú hubieses vencido a tu orgullo antes... Ella estaría viva... Feliz... Contigo. Desde un principio fue tu culpa, ¿Recuerdas por qué huyó? Porque tú no querías que se casara con el hombre que ella amaba... ya vez, siempre fue tú culpa'. El hombre se estremeció. Pensó, cansado, en su suerte. Se paso las manos por los ojos. Tratando de dejar atrás esos pensamientos, y aprovechando de secar alguna lagrima furtiva. Miro a Arad, que parecía mas calmado - Mañana saldrás a buscarla, mañana al mediodía. Mandare a preparar caballos, y ordenare a dos de mis hombres que te acompañen. También tienen que preparar algo para defenderse... armas...

- Esta bien - dijo Arad, inclinando la cabeza. No se atrevió a rebatir nada al hombre, pues, a pesar de su abatimiento, se hacia respetar. Emanaba dignidad con su voz y sus movimientos. El joven noto que era un hombre noble, pero acabado por el remordimiento y el dolor.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, en el flet.

Los dos elfos estudiaban atentamente su obra de arte

- Mmmm... si no fuera por que estas con mi amigo, ya me habría lanzado sobre ti, te vez taaan sexy...

- ¡¡Por supuesto!! ¡Sobretodo por el hecho de que me queda todo enorme! - Exclamó Galadwen. Le habían pasado ropa de Legolas para que se disfrazara, pero se veía francamente ridícula, todo le quedaba grande. Habían intentado con ropa de Vorthôn primero, pero les fue peor, pues Vorthôn era mas alto que Legolas.

- Nooo, si te vez preciosa, Gal - la consoló él, sonriéndole, y aguantando a duras penas una carcajada - ¡pero no te aflijas! Tengo una linda capa que te cubrirá entera

- Gracias, te pasaste... por eso te amo tanto ¬¬* - murmuro la joven sarcástica

- ¡Pero bueno! El asunto es que estés cómoda... y por favor vamos, que ya esta bueno de berrinches... - dijo Vorthôn

- Es verdad, vámonos Gal, lleva tu ropa por ahí si quieres. La idea del disfraz es que salgas de aquí, antes de llegar a Rivendel puedes cambiarte...

- ¡Bueno!

- ¡Al fin! Bajémonos y vámonos pronto... - dijo Vorthôn, bajando ágilmente del flet

- ¡Allá va, Vorthôn, atrápala! - exclamo Legolas, lanzando a Galadwen hacia abajo suavemente

- ¡Oye! - chilló ella desde los brazos de Vorthôn

- ¡Perdóname! - pidió Legolas, con una tierna y sexy sonrisa de niño arrepentido

- ¿Cómo no perdonarte? - respondió la joven con una sonrisita tonta

- ¡Uy, tanto amooooor! - exclamo con voz envidiosa, Vorthôn, fingiendo asco, y dejando caer teatralmente a Galadwen - claro, ellos se aman y nada para el pobre Vorthôn, que se quede solo... y que muera de frío durante las noches, mientras que ellos dos la pasan bien, se dan calor y hacen...

- ¡Vámonos mejor! - Interrumpió Galadwen sonrojándose, y montando su caballo, gesto que fue imitado por los dos elfos. Uno de ellos sonreía y el otro estaba serio y colorado. Este último se adelantó

- Que el favor del Valar nos proteja, roguemos que Elbereth nos acompañe durante al viaje

- Esperemos que así sea - contesto Vorthôn, poniéndose serio

- ... Muy bien... ¡En marcha, hacia Rivendel! - Exclamó Legolas

Y así, se alejaron al galope del Bosque Negro. 

Galadwen, aunque no quiso darse cuenta. Sintió un leve resquemor en el corazón.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eso es totototodo amigos!!!! Espero que el capi les haya sido de su agrado y espero que me dejen un lindo reviu y espero, como siempre, que Orlando Bloom venga a pedirme que me case con él. Y les prometo no tardar tanto con el 8° capi... uy, ya va en el 8°... sniff, falta poco para que termine mi primer fic T_______T Buaaaaaa!!! Me estoy poniendo lagrimogena, mejor me voy... 

Bessssosss

Eärwen!


	8. Llegando Al Ocaso

¡He vuelto! ¡Y con un capi de 10 paginas! Es una forma de recompensarles el atraso, del cual no me justificare, pues bien dicen que la excusa agrava la falta. Decirles que este capi esta dedicado para ustedes por la paciencia infinita que me han tenido ^_____^

Esta vez no podré contestar los revius, por que hoy en la mañana me entere de que mi papá pidió a la compañía que retirara el Internet T____T así que estoy desde un cybercafe… pero no se preocupen, si es que subo el próximo capi (leer explicaciones al final del capi), que sería el sábado que viene a mas tardar, les contesto sus revius. 

Y ahora ¡a leer!

........................................................................................................................................

Capitulo 8 

Todo, pero absolutamente todo, había salido endemoniadamente mal. A estas alturas ya era más que evidente que Erú creía que esa relación no era conveniente.

- Arwen, ¿tú crees qué se pondrá bien? – pregunto el elfo

- Claro que si, dentro de unas semanas se habrá repuesto del todo 

- Estupendo – suspiró él – hacía tiempo que no oía una buena noticia...

- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Recuerda que tú también resultaste herido... – le dijo Arwen, acercándose a él y tomándole las manos dulcemente – no te has tomado un solo minuto de descanso

- No puedo descansar, Arwen – replicó él rápidamente, aunque con un tono abatido – ya sabes como está la situación, no puedo… 

- Shhh – le interrumpió ella. Lo abrazó y lo besó. Se paró, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a la habitación de al lado – Descansa, no te pido mas que unas horas… - el testarudo elfo iba a reclamar, pero Arwen lo calló poniendo sus dedos en los labios de él – shhh, ya sé que eres un elfo muy fuerte… pero hazlo por mí ¿quieres? … - dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta – en un rato mas será el concilio, y además, ella te necesita con todas tus fuerzas y en perfectas condiciones, Legolas…

Arwen cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a cuidar a Vorthôn. Legolas la vio salir y cerró los ojos. De inmediato sus pensamientos se fueron con Galadwen ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso? ¿Era posible que la suerte se ensañara tanto con ellos?

Rabia. Nada mas que eso podía sentir. Lo que más lo enfurecía era que Vorthôn se había visto envuelto en todo eso y que había salido muy perjudicado… y la perdida de Gal…  

................................................................................................................................................

El viento era helado y parecía como cientos de cuchillos clavándose en su piel. Con tanto frío ya era imposible seguir durmiendo. Aunque de cualquier manera ya estaba cansada de estar tendida en el duro suelo, y de boca, posición que le incomodaba muchisimo, pues aunque aun no sabia donde se encontraba, al menos sabía a la perfección que el suelo era rocoso y que le hería el rostro. Trato de girarse y tenderse de espaldas, pero un agudo dolor la detuvo, al parecer tenía una herida. Como quedarse acostada no era una opción se levantó, y descubrió que aparte del dolor de su espalda, también le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza, de tal manera que le entorpecía los movimientos. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que estaba en una cueva. Por encontrarse débil, pronto se sintió mareada, así que se apoyó en una de paredes a descansar y ahí aprovechó de mirarse el vestido y descubrió horrorizada que estaba roto, y además, sucio. Siguió la revisión y notó también el desastre que tenía en el cabello, que gracias al barro, la sangre y el polvo, estaba hecho una autentica ruina. 

- "¡Un segundo! ¿Sangre?" – Pensó la joven aterrada, pasándose la mano por la frente. Al llegar al nacimiento del pelo, se dio cuenta que tenia un corte, que, si bien no era muy profundo, era bastante largo. En cuanto se tocó la herida recordó todo – "oh no... Legolas…"

Galadwen caminó hacia la salida de la cueva, apenas se repuso del mareo, pero aún conservaba el susto y el aturdimiento. Lo único que quería era tomar un poco de aire, y con suerte, encontrar un poco de agua en donde beber y lavarse, que era lo que necesitaba con mas urgencia. Después de asearse y recuperarse un poco, Galadwen tenía la intención de salir de ahí, para poder ir a Rivendel, lo que era bastante imposible, dado el hecho de que la joven no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba parada. Pero antes de que ella pudiera notar eso, se fijo que había un joven sentando fuera de la cueva. Supuestamente su misión era vigilar, pues tenía un arco y una espada a su lado, pero se notaba en su palidez enfermiza y en su mirada ida, que no lo estaba haciendo. Galadwen lo miró mas atentamente, ese joven se parecía mucho a uno de los peones de su padre, su pelo castaño y los ojos pardos le recordaban vivamente a uno de ellos

- ¿Andoni? – Preguntó sorprendida, al ver que el joven no respondía, repitió - ¡Andoni! 

- ... ¡Señorita! – Contestó él después de unos segundos, estaban tan ido que le costo oír la voz de la chica. Se paró un poco asustado y le dijo - no debería salir... entre, por favor...

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó ella ignorando la petición del joven. Lo observó mejor y se percato del lamentable estado en que encontraba, se veía bastante mal, un vendaje mal hecho en su frente revelaba que estaba herido, debería haber ido en su frente, pues se había caído y le colgaba lastimosamente hasta el cuello - ¡Te ves fatal! ¡Mira esa herida!

- ¡No importa! ¡Por favor entre, señorita Galadwen! – Exclamó Andoni tomándola del brazo y tirándola en dirección a la cueva 

- ¡Suéltame, no entraré!... – le respondió, liberándose de un tirón. La joven lo miró... pobre Andoni, estaba como un loco, Galadwen ya se encargaría de curarle esa horrorosa herida en la frente, pero por ahora necesitaba una sola cosa de él - ¡dime dónde estamos!... por favor...

Andoni la miró aturdido, Gal suspiró, era seguro que él apenas recordaba su nombre, tendría que seguir intentándolo, no se rendiría

- Andoni, por favor haz memoria... dime, ¿dónde estamos?...

- ¿Y para qué? No me digas que pretendes huir... aunque conociendo tu carácter de cría es mas que probable...

Esa voz... Galadwen se volvió rápidamente...

.....................................................................................................................................

El resultado era positivo, a pesar de las bajas sufridas. Él tenía tan solo una herida en el torso, nada muy grave eso si. Su compañero, Andoni, estaba peor, tenía una fea contusión en la frente, que había sido malamente vendada por él. El tercero, Nasar, si se lo pensaba bien, se podía creer que le había ido mejor, al menos ya no le dolía nada, y es que claro, Nasar había muerto.

Arad sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de la muerte de Nasar, le había ido estupendo, tenía a Gal, al fin se la llevaría de vuelta a casa, de donde nunca debía haber salido, se casarían, ella olvidaría sus sueños de niña chica y al fin lo amaría a él. No a un elfo ridículo. El joven frunció el ceño y caminó más deprisa. Esa mañana había decidido que él haría la guardia, así, Andoni podía quedarse en el 'campamento'. Arad estaba algo preocupado por la salud de su compañero, eso retrasaba la partida, además, no quería volver solo a casa, necesitaba ayuda para manejar a Galadwen, la joven podría intentar escapar. No, definitivamente necesitaba a Andoni, sería muy inconveniente que él enfermara muy gravemente. Sumido de esta manera en sus pensamientos, Arad volvió a la cueva, vio con agrado que Gal ya se había levantado, se apoyó en un árbol y la observó mientras hablaba con Andoni. Le gustaba mirar a la joven, espiarla y ver sus reacciones, que generalmente eran explosivas, ya sea para bien o mal. La amaba por eso, por su carácter tan particular...

- Andoni, por favor haz memoria... dime, ¿dónde estamos?... 

Arad frunció el ceño nuevamente, he ahí otra muestra del temperamento de Galadwen, testaruda... sonrió y decidió que era tiempo de aparecer, así que le respondió a la joven:

- ¿Y para qué? No me digas que pretendes huir... aunque conociendo tu carácter de cría es mas que probable...

Observó divertido como ella se daba vuelta rápidamente

- ¿Me esperabas, querida? – Le saludó Arad sonriéndole torcidamente, apoyado en un árbol, y aunque parecía postura preparada para lucir bien, era tan solo por el hecho de que aun andaba medio mal de su encuentro con Legolas, testigo de eso era la venda que cubría su estomago

- Te ves estupendo, 'querido' – ironizó ella – el verdor de tu rostro combina muy bien con tus ojos...

- ¿Ya ves? Cuándo nos tratamos bien, todo marcha maravilloso ¿no crees?

- Basta, déjate de este juego estúpido ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde esta Legolas? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Te mandó mi padre? ¿Cuándo me largo de aquí?

- Son muchas preguntas para un hombre herido, querida... – respondió él – te las responderé en casa ¿te parece? Aunque si te puedo decir algo... tu adorado elfo esta muy, muy bien, tan bien que pienso que no deberías preocuparte mas de él...

- Aún no entiendes que con tratar de hacerme creer que Legolas esta muerto yo no lo voy a dejar de amar ¿verdad? – comentó Gal con una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir

- Va en ti si me crees o no, yo solo te digo lo que sé – gruñó Arad incapaz de disimular la rabia que le daba ver a Galadwen hablando con tanto amor de ese elfo estúpido

- ... Necesito saber donde estamos, Andoni... – le repitió ella al joven, ignorando deliberadamente a Arad. Había percibido la rabia de él, y por eso suponía que era mentira que algo malo le había pasado a Legolas, al contrario de lo que él había dejado entrever

- ¡¡Déjate de preguntar!! No te va a decir nada ¿oíste? ¡¡Nada!! – Le gritó Arad, se había molestado mucho, le irritaba darse cuenta que ella quería saberlo todo solo para volver a juntarse con ese elfo ¿Es qué siempre tenía que pensar en él? ¿Nunca lo dejaba de amar? ¿¡Por qué no él!?

- ... Ahhhh – Galadwen suspiró, ahí estaba Arad de nuevo, fingiendo tener un carácter lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblegarla. Ella no había notado como Arad había cambiado así que aun el joven no lograba intimidarla. Lo miró sarcástica y le dijo  – Mira... 'cariño'... lo único que quiero el agua donde asearme... ¿o prefieres que me quede así de sucia... 'amorcito'?  

- ... Ahhhh – suspiró Arad molesto – Andoni, ve con ella al río...

- Si, señor – respondió él levantándose velozmente, pero con suerte dio dos pasos, se tambaleaba y se tuvo que sentar 

- ¡Mira como esta! Andoni no puede acompañarme...

- Tienes razón, querida. Yo iré contigo. Andoni, tu quédate aquí y descansa...

- Uy, no te molestes, 'querido' yo puedo ir perfectamente sola...

- Si, tal vez... pero No...

- ¿Pretendes espiarme? – pregunto Galadwen, mirándolo desconfiadamente

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que no! – Dijo él, remarcando sus palabras con un exagerado movimiento de manos. La miró apreciativamente y agregó – no querría arruinar por nada del mundo la sorpresa para nuestra luna de miel, cielo

Para su pesar, Galadwen se sonrojó vivamente. Las palabras de Arad le habían recordado su noche con Legolas.

.............................................................................................................................................….

- Bien, creo que ahora podemos hablar en paz, Legolas. Me alegro mucho de que desearas participar en la comunidad...

- No, no tengo ningún problema – respondió él. Miraba con fijeza la pared, era claro que no había escuchado a Elrond

- Legolas, tal vez debiéramos hablar del incidente que tuviste antes de llegar a Rivendel...

Legolas no respondió, pensaba en las opciones que tenía. Al menos no había pasado mucho tiempo. Hacía tan solo una 24 horas desde que había perdido a Galadwen. Aún había tiempo...

- Legolas, mi hija me ha contado que además de la herida de tu amigo, sufriste otra baja importante, es decir, perdiste a alguien más. Arwen no me quiso contar mas, dijo que era algo que debía hablar contigo ¿Qué paso Legolas?

- "¿Una baja? Erú, que frío suena eso... no, Gal no es una baja"...

Elrond suspiró, al parece era mas grave de lo que creía. Miró al impasible elfo y decidió intentar una vez más...

- Todo el incidente fue con algunos edains ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, y al ver como asentía distraídamente, no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro - ¡eran dos elfos armados contra tres edains! ¡Ustedes tenían la ventaja! ¿Cómo ellos pudieron...?

- Suerte, Elrond... el factor mas importante e imprevisto...

- Erú, ¿tanta?...

Legolas sonrió tristemente

- ¿Arwen no te comentó que nosotros también eramos tres? 

- ¿Qué...?

- Así es, Elrond. Vorthôn y yo veníamos con un tercer compañero, compañera a decir verdad

- ¿Compañera? ¿Qué...? ¿Quién? – Elrond esta muy sorprendido, no entendía nada

- Si, se llama Galadwen... una edain...

- ¿¡Y qué hacían con ustedes una edain!?

- Bueno, Vorthôn nada, yo... ehhh, varías cosas... – respondió Legolas, serenamente

- ¿Estas... estas in... involucrado con una... con una edain? – Elrond apenas creía en lo que estaba preguntando

- Si, y me temo que la amo...

- ¿La am...? Ahhhhhhhhhh…

.............................................................................................................................................….

- ¡Eres de una ternura impensable para la magnitud de tus rabietas, cariño!...

- ¡Estás muy cerca! ¡Vete! – grito Galadwen, mirando hacía el bosque, donde estaba Arad

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Te dije que no arruinaría la sorpresa de nuestra luna de miel!

- ¡Lamento decepcionarte! ¡Pero jamás habrá una luna de miel entre nosotros!... imbécil engreído... 

- ¡Oh! ¡Entonces tal vez debiera aprovechar ahora! – gritó Arad, mientras se acercaba

- ¿Qué? No... – Gal tomó el vestido que había dejado en la orilla, nadó mas hacia el medio del río, y se lo puso encima - ¡no te acerques! ¡Te prohibo...!

- ¡Ups! Ya estoy aquí... – dijo él, sentándose a la sombra de un árbol cercano, demasiado para el gusto de Gal, a la orilla del río  

- ¡A-ándate!... – gritó ella, nerviosa, y tratando de ponerse el vestido bajo el agua

- ¡Oh, pero que bien, cariño! Estas absolutamente equipada para la luna de miel… 

De nuevo las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rojo al recordar a Legolas y a su luna de miel particular

- ¿Ya ves por que te digo que eres tierna? Te sonrojaste...

- ¡Ten la seguridad de que no fue por ti!

- ¿A no?... 

- ¡No! ¡Jamás me sonrojaría por ti!... Bueno, tal vez si me enojara...

- ¿Entonces por que te has sonrojado? - le pregunto Arad ansioso. Se temía lo peor, las dos veces en que Gal se había sonrojado tenían relación a algo con un leve sentido sexual que él había dicho, lo que le decía que algo había "experimentado" la joven, Galadwen no era de esas chicas que se sonrojaban ante cualquier comentario, algo le había pasado... algo con… Arad temblaba de rabia al pensarlo, ¡Siempre tenía que aparecer él!... algo con ese elfo - ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡Ándate! ¡No te pienso responder! - le gritó Gal, asustada. Le había dado miedo el brusco cambio de tono en sus palabras - ¡Déjame sola! ¡Quiero bañarme en PAZ!

- ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti? ¡De ti, precisamente! ¡De una suelta!

- ¡Te prohíbo que me insultes!

- ¡OH! ¡CÁLLATE, QUIERES! 'Te prohíbo, cállate, ándate, te odio... blah, blah, blah'... ¿Sabes, querida? Además de suelta, te has puesto insoportable, tus rabietas de niñita rebelde hago-lo-que-quiero, tu obstinación... uf... pobre de mí que tengo que soportarte...

- ¿PERDÓN? ¿Oí bien? ¿Me tienes que aguantar? Eres muy descarado, Arad... No sé por que has cambiado, pero te digo, no fue para mejor. Fíjate, si ya ni te arrugas para mentir. No sé si notaste que TU me SECUESTRASTE, ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué me quedara tranquila, sumisa y sin reclamar? ¡Pues claro que no! Así que escucha bien, si hay alguien aquí que tiene que soportar a otra persona, ¡Esa soy YO! ¡Y el único obstinado eres TÚ! ¿Qué más obstinado que SEGUIR insistiendo con alguien a la que NO le interesas? - respondió Gal, casi sin respirar

- ¡Exacto! ¡Es justamente eso a lo que me refiero! Es casi como amor-odio

- ¿De QUÉ estas hablando?...

- Déjame explicarte, en verdad que me gustas...

- Si, claro...

- ¡No me interrumpas! Bueno, como te iba diciendo, me encantas, toda tu, eres linda, y me gusta tu carácter, que irónico ¿No? Por eso lo llamo amor-odio, porque por otro lado ODIO tus arrebatos de niñita caprichosa y malcriada, de niñita yo-me-creo-grande, y, por supuesto, tu increíble testarudez, esas cosas me enferman, de verdad que me dan ganas de... Ahhhh, en fin, pero de esa misma personalidad amo tu valentía y fortaleza, porque a pesar de que pareces tan delicada como un pajarito vaya si eres fuerte... Bueno, supongo que ha todo eso se le llama amor ¿Verdad?

- Ehhhhh... – Gal puso una fingida cara de pensar muy seriamente y le contestó - NO… estúpido 

Dicho esto, la joven se paró, al fin se había logrado poner el vestido, y salió del río con algo de dificultad, pues la corriente era fuerte. Al verla salir, Arad la tomó del brazo

- ¿Adónde piensas que vas? Estamos conversando…

- Tu estarás conversando, yo ya acabe… y suéltame por favor

- Te dije que estabamos conversando… - le susurró Arad, acercándose a ella peligrosamente

- Y yo te dije que yo no… - respondió ella, incapaz de disimular el temor que Arad le producía, se dijo que se controlaría y susurró – y aléjate de mí inmediatamente

- ¿Y que pasa si no lo hago? -  murmuró suavemente en el oído de la joven y tomándole las manos 

- Te, te arrepentirás…

- ¿Sí? ¿Es que acaso tu elfo vendrá por ti? – La miró indecentemente, el mojado vestido se pegaba al cuerpo de Galadwen, Arad lo había notado y se sonreía. Acarició el cuello de la joven y le dijo - ¿sabes? Pienso que después de todo el trabajo que me he tomado por ti debo al menos tomarme esta pequeña recompensa

- Arad, por favor no, por lo que más quieras... – suplicó con la voz quebrada de susto, intentando con la última posibilidad que tenía

- Mmmm, ¡pero en que predicamento me hallo! – Contestó él teatralmente – me pides no hacer lo que quiero hacer por lo que más quiero ¿verdad? Pero ¡Oh, ironías del destino! Lo que mas quiero eres tu ¿entonces que haré?

Galadwen nada respondió, lamentaba andar con ese vestido mojado que le dificultaba los movimientos, hubiese estado mejor con las ropas de Legolas. Legolas ¿cómo estaría él? ¿Y Vorthôn? Ella había oído su grito de dolor, lo más probable es que estuviese gravemente herido. Y todo eso había sido por detenerse para que la perla se pusiera el maldito vestido que ahora la metía problemas más grandes aun

- Tan sólo te estoy pidiendo que no lo hagas, que me dejes en paz ¿no se supone que me amas?

- ¡No me vengas con esas estupideces de 'sí me amas déjame ir'! – respondió él empujándola enfurecido – esa es la mayor idiotez que he oído en mi vida…

Arad la miró enojado, pero al ver la cara de horror de la chica sonrió torcidamente y se le acerco

- ¡Oh, cariño! No estoy enojado contigo, y te lo demostrare… - le dijo Arad rodeó su cintura con una mano y con la otra la tomó de la barbilla atrayendo a la joven hacía él para besarla.

Galadwen gritó aterrada, pero no se quedaría tranquila, lucharía. Se agitó violentamente, provocando sólo risas de parte de Arad, lo que la desespero aun más, por lo que le empezó a lanzar arañazos y patadas, sin preocuparse si le daba a su objetivo, lo importante era pelear, y liberarse.

Un aullido de dolor le dijo que había dado en el blanco, eso y el hecho de que Arad la empujara al suelo bruscamente. Galadwen sentía un dolor terrible en la espalda, pero lo ignoró, su objetivo principal era huir de ahí. Se giró, y con un poco de dificultad logró ponerse en pie, su intención era huir hacía el bosque, pero no alcanzó a avanzar mucho cuando sintió que Arad la agarraba de los cabellos y la tiraba de nuevo al suelo. Él se sentó arriba de su estomago y con las rodillas le apretó los brazos al cuerpo 

- ¡Puta! ¡Eres una maldita perra! – Le gritaba, mientras la golpeaba en el rostro ferozmente. Sus manos ya se estaban llenando con la sangre de la chica, y ella aterrorizada y a un paso de la inconsciencia sólo atinaba a llorar y a moverse, para tratar de evitar los golpes. 

De pronto Arad se detuvo. Miró a Galadwen, la nariz ensangrentada, el labio roto y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y le comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla y a darle besos en los labios. Sin quitarse de encima de ella, se corrió hacía atrás para poder levantarla y darle un abrazo

- ¿Por qué te amo tanto? ¿Por qué me haces hacerte esto? ¡Todo sería tan fácil si te olvidaras de lo imposible! ¡Si me amaras! – susurró Arad al oído de la joven y le comenzó a acariciar la espalda hasta que se topó con los broches mal cerrados del vestido, los termino de abrir y le dijo  – pero no te preocupes, a pesar de lo que digas, haré que me ames...

.................................................................................................................................

- … Y así, sin ningún inconveniente, hasta que llegamos a las orillas del río…

- ¡Pero como no se percataron antes de que los seguían! ¡Por Erú, son elfos!…

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Me lo he reprochado desde que llegamos aquí! – Exclamó Legolas, molesto. Se levanto del asiento y comenzó a pasearse mientras hablaba – pero íbamos relajados, ¡el viaje había sido perfecto! ¡y estabamos tan cerca de Rivendel!…

- ¿Y que paso cuando llegaron al río? ¿Por qué se detuvieron estando tan cerca? 

- Gal deseaba cambiarse de ropa…

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cambiarse…?

- Si, recuerda que la habíamos disfrazado… para poder huir… y ella… ella no quería llegar en ese estado a Rivendel…

- No puedo creerlo… - susurró Elrond incapaz de comprender – pero… sus armas, supongo que viajaron con sus armas ¿dónde las tenían en ese momento?

- Las habíamos dejado junto con los caballos… no había necesidad de estar en guardia, ¡ya estabamos aquí! ¡ya habíamos llegado!…

- Cálmate, veamos… la chica, Galadwen, estaba en el bosque cambiándose, tu estabas con ella, por lo tanto, ninguno de los dos pudo haber visto a los que venían, pero ¿y Vorthôn? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo no los vio?

- Vorthôn estaba con los caballos…

- ¡Y las armas!…

- Si, y las armas… no sé muy bien lo que le pasó a él, o como fue que no se percato de que venían… con Gal ya veníamos de vuelta cuando lo escuchamos gritar… recién  ahí vi a uno de los hombres, él que había herido a Vorthôn, y mas allá, a caballo, a Arad… 

- Ya, y… ¿cómo perdiste a la chica? ¿no se supone que estabas con ella?…

- Si, pero al ver a Arad, ella no lo alcanzó a ver, la obligue a que volviera al bosque, le pase una daga y la obligue… ese fue otro de mis tantos errores… - suspiró Legolas, sentándose de nuevo – dejar a Gal sola en el bosque… y no pensar que podía haber otro hombre en el bosque…

- Ahí fue cuando perdiste a Galadwen…

- Así es, nunca imagine que el hombre al que maté era solo una distracción… esa era la idea. Herir a Vorthôn, hacer que yo fuera en su ayuda… dejar sola a Gal… 

- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que habías perdido a la chiquilla? ¿Por qué no fuiste en su ayuda?

- Acababa de matar al hombre que había atacado a Vorthôn, que de paso me hirió el hombro, pero fue la nada misma… me deshice del cadáver y me agache a ver a Vorthôn, me di cuenta que la herida no era peligrosa, pero si que lo dejaba inutilizado por el momento. Miré a mí alrededor para ver si alguien mas, se acercaba a atacar y me sorprendí al descubrir que Arad seguía en su lugar… o sea, no pensaba atacar… eso me confundió un poco… me levante y fue ahí cuando escuche a otro hombre gritar desde el bosque: 'la tengo, vámonos'… me horrorice… Arad… ese desgraciado… se dio vuelta y me sonrió triunfante, para después alejarse al galope… tomé… tome mi arco y le dispare, no sé que tan bien le di, pues aunque lo vi tambalearse un poco, mi tiro fue pésimo, mi hombro herido no me permitió hacerlo mejor… se alejo rápido, y mas allá se encontró con su compañero, que llevaba a Gal al hombro… pense en seguirlos, pero oí a Vorthôn quejarse… a los 5 minutos llego Arwen y me ayudo… eso fue todo…

- … No puedo evitar sentir cierto sentimiento de culpa, Legolas – confeso Elrond

- ¿¡Por qué!?

- Percibí el peligro en esa área, pero no mande a nadie a tiempo…

- ¡QUÉ! – Gritó Legolas - ¿lo sabías?

- No exactamente, tan solo sabía que habían problemas en esa parte del río, no de que tipo ni nada de eso, pero como ya tu sabes, en esos instantes el portador estaba llegando por la otra orilla, y estaba siendo perseguido por los Nazgûl… fue un problema de prioridades… al final, Arwen decidió ir… hubiese mandado a Glorfindel, pero él estaba ocupado con Frodo… 

- … Lo comprendo – contestó Legolas lentamente, al oír a Elrond su rabia se había calmado…

- Supongo que ahora iras a buscarla…

- Supones bien, pero te tengo que pedir un par de favores…

- Si, claro ¿qué deseas?…

- Bueno, no le digas a Vorthôn, querrá ir conmigo y no lo permitiré…

- Esta bien, ¿y el otro?

- Me gustaría que Galadwen se quedará aquí… mientras yo viajo con la comunidad y el portador… se que es una edain… pero no puede volver a su hogar…

- … - Elrond nada respondió, suspiró. En realidad no estaba del todo cómodo con la idea, pero el sentimiento de culpa que tenía lo hizo decidirse… - claro, se puede quedar…

- Bien, muchas gracias, yo partiré enseguida. Los encontrare fácilmente, estoy seguro de eso…

- ¿Cómo que partirás enseguida? Tienes que organizar…

- Arwen ya arregló todo… volveré pronto… 

Legolas salió rápidamente de la sala, dejando a Elrond pensativo…

...................................................................................................................................................

Hacía rato que los dos habían vuelto del río. Andoni estaba preocupado, durante la primera media hora la señorita se había dejado caer al suelo a la entrada de la cueva y no había parado de llorar desesperadamente, y Arad se paseaba por los alrededores. En la segunda media hora la señorita se había calmado bruscamente y parecía un fantasma, Arad, en cambio, seguía sin aparecer. 

- ¿Señorita, desea comer algo? – Preguntó Andoni, al no obtener respuesta alguna se sentó frente a ella y le preguntó - ¿se encuentra bien?

Galadwen lo miró sin responder. Rodeo sus rodillas con los brazos y escondió la cabeza en ellas. Estuvo así un buen rato. Cuando levanto la cabeza, parecía otra a juicio de Andoni. Se le habían endurecido los rasgos a un gesto de permanente frialdad y sus ojos habían perdido su brillo bondadoso, para volverse fríos también  

- Te ves terrible… - le comentó la joven, con la voz algo enronquecida de tanto llorar, pero ya sin el interés de la primera vez. Tan solo lo mencionó. Se sacudió las manos y le dijo – te curaré…

- Gracias, ¿qué paso señorita? ¿por qué tiene el labio hinchado? ¡y su nariz!

- Nada grave, tan solo Arad me aclaro algunas cosas – respondió irónicamente, e igual de fría. Comenzó a revisar la herida de Andoni y mientras lo hacía le preguntó - ¿cómo te hiciste eso?

- Fue usted… - contestó Andoni, y la miro de reojo para ver su reacción, la cual fue de absoluta indiferencia - ¿no lo recuerda?

- No… 

- Ehhh, bien… - Andoni parecía incomodo. Por alguna razón desconocida le habían ordenado a Nasar y a él acompañar a Arad y ayudarlo a recuperar a la señorita. Los dos habían aceptado inmediatamente, pensaban que habían raptado a la joven, sí había que "recuperarla". Pero al llegar ahí… Nasar había muerto… y lo peor era que la señorita no quería ser rescatada… y ahora había llorado mucho. Andoni no estaba conforme. Se había involucrado en algo malo. Suspiró nervioso y siguió -  Los veníamos persiguiendo desde hacía varías noches, pero solo al llegar al río les dimos alcance. Allí el joven Arad me ordenó seguir por el bosque, a buscarla. Él se fue con Nasar… yo, yo me aleje, pero no fui donde él me había ordenado inmediatamente… sino que me quede mirando un momento, quería saber que haría Nasar… él era mi hermano menor, señorita, yo debía cuidarlo. Cuando los vi alejarse a los dos junto pense que el señor Arad iría con él y me tranquilice, claro, no sabía que Arad lo mandaría solo a pelear… ¡tenía tan sólo 18 años, señorita! - Andoni carraspeó nervioso y acongojado, miró a Galadwen. A pesar de su indiferencia se le veía mas interesada – Perdóneme. Bueno, yo no lo vi morir, tan sólo vi como iba al encuentro de alguien. Un elfo que estaba de espaldas. Después, entré al bosque y la vi a usted. Me acerque y le toque el hombro. Se asustó mucho y comenzó a gritar y a patalear, yo le pedía que se calmara, pero no me oía, en ese momento fue cuando me hirió la frente con una daga que tenía en la mano y que no dejaba de mover. Como pude se la arrebate, pero me volvió a herir. Así que, usted tendrá que perdonarme pero la empuje y usted tropezó y cayó encima de un tronco caído, por suerte no era un tronco muy grueso, en ese momento temí que se hubiese dañado la espalda seriamente, pero tan sólo se aturdió, la cargue y le grite al señor Arad, tal como habíamos acordado, 'la tengo, vámonos'. Corrí por el linde del bosque hasta que oí el galope del señor Arad y me dio alcance. No vi a mi hermano por ninguna parte, pero supuse que después se nos uniría, al llegar acá me di cuenta de la verdad… eso fue todo, después de que llegamos, el señor Arad me vendó y me pidió que la vigilará, y se fue… al rato usted despertó…

- Lo lamento por tu hermano… - dijo Galadwen sin sentirlo mucho, pestañeó un par de veces y le preguntó - ¿Y los caballos? ¿Por qué no fueron todos a caballo?

- Ordenes. El caballo de Nasar y el mío están por acá, los lleve a un lugar más apto para ellos…

Se quedaron en silencio. La joven terminó de curar a Andoni y volvió a su mutismo. De vez en cuando se tocaba el labio y suspiraba. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos llegó Arad. Andoni se levantó, pero Arad no dijo nada, se paseó un par de veces frente a Galadwen que no se había movida de su posición. De pronto de detuvo y sonrió contento

- Partiremos al atardecer…

- Si señor – contestó Andoni. Se estaba acomodando la espada al cinto cuando de pronto cayo de bruces

- ¡Andoni! – Exclamó Arad. Agachándose. Sospechaba algo… 

Galadwen pensó que Arad en era un ridículo, lo ignoro y se acercó sin interés a Andoni. Al verlo contuvo la respiración, tenía una flecha clavada en el corazón. Legolas estaba cerca. Palideció. De pronto tuvo una idea, y tomó la espada de Andoni…

- ¡Legolas!… - gritó, y mientras lo hacía pudo sentir la mirada de odio que le dedico Arad - ¡Legolas, Asómate! ¡Déjate ver! ¡O te juro que me corto el cuello!

Arad la miro asombrado ¿qué pretendía ahora? Verla con una espada rozándole el cuello era escalofriante. Lo mismo parecía pensar Legolas cuando se acercó, miró a Galadwen sin comprender. Y sin reconocerla…

- ¿¡Qué te paso en el rostro!? – Gritó Legolas - ¡fue este enfermo! Él te pegó ¿verdad?… ¡Lo mataré!

- ¡No! – Gritó ella, dejando caer la espada y tomando el arco de Andoni. Con algo de dificultad logro apuntar en dirección al elfo – ¡suelta ese arco! no le harás nada a Arad, Legolas… 

- ¿Qué pasa, Gal? – Preguntó Legolas desconcertado - ¿por qué lo defiendes? 

- Me iré con él, y tu no nos seguirás – respondió ella impasible, sin perder el aire de duro desinterés que había tenido en todo momento – Arad trae los caballos… ¡ya!

Arad no se hizo repetir la orden. No entendía a que estaba jugando Gal, pero sin duda lo beneficiaba mucho. Pronto estuvo de vuelta con los caballos 

- Galadwen, por Erú… ¿qué esta pasando?… - Legolas se veía confundido y triste

- Nada… - respondió ella soltando la flecha

Legolas cayó al suelo. 

- "Adiós, Legolas…" – pensó Galadwen. El corazón le dolía como nunca. Se dijo así misma que ella debía haber muerto, pero de inmediato se contradijo… viviría. viviría para él… 

De un salto, la joven montó y se alejo al galope seguida por Arad. 

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Gal? – Preguntó Arad. No estaba muy tranquilo después de lo que había pasado. No sabía a que atenerse

- Nos iremos a casa. Nos casaremos y seremos felices hasta que la muerte nos separe…

...........................................................................................................................................

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Me encanta hacer cosas que los demás ni se imaginan. Espero que no se hayan imaginado esto, por que de verdad que yo lo considero mas que original. De cualquier manera les aviso que este puede, o no puede, que sea el último capi, tengo otras cosillas escritas, pero a mí me gusta esto. Si quieren que suba eso, me lo dicen en sus lindos revius, y les juro que lo subo mas que rápido, el próximo sábado, pues ya lo tengo escrito. Eso, espero que les guste, espero sus revius, espero que la Vero de señales de vida ¬¬, y espero, como siempre, a Orlando Bloom en mi puerta pidiéndome que sea la madre de sus hijos. 

Adieu!

Eärwen Holly!  


	9. De Bodas de Sangre y En Busca de Legolas

Capitulo anterior:  
  
De un salto, la joven montó y se alejo al galope seguida por Arad.   
  
-¿Qué haremos ahora, Gal? - Preguntó Arad. No estaba muy tranquilo después de lo que había pasado. No sabía a que atenerse  
  
-Nos iremos a casa. Nos casaremos y seremos felices hasta que la muerte nos separe…  
  
..............................................................................................................................................  
  
Capitulo 9… Epilogo  
  
Las ultimas luces del atardecer entraban por las ventanas del amplio salón. En su tamaño, y en sus ahora desgastados muebles y tapices, se develaba un pasado más honorable que él que enfrentaba en esos momentos. En uno de esos mismos desgastados sillones, se encontraba una mujer joven de unos 25 años. Tenía en sus blancas y delgadas manos un frasco azul, y jugaba con él nerviosamente. Sus ojos inexpresivos miraban un punto fijo, distraídos y ausentes. Lo único que logró sacarla de su ensoñación fue una clara vocecita infantil  
  
-Mamá, ¿qué tienes? - le preguntó con una voz curiosamente seria para ser infantil, una hermosa niña de unos 6 años, mas bien pálida, de cabellos castaños y de profundos ojos azules  
  
-¡Hiciste tarta! - gritó un niño de unos 5 años, de pelo negro y ojos pardos, no tan pálido como su hermana  
  
-¡Tonto! - Chilló ella, perdiendo la gravedad de su voz para hacerla infantil de nuevo - ¡se dice trampa, no tarta!   
  
- Basta, niños - intervino la mujer al ver que sus pequeños hijos comenzaban a tirarse de los cabellos  
  
-¡Yo no hice trampa!  
  
-¡Mentirosa!  
  
- ¡Mamá! ¡Arahad me esta tirando el pelo!  
  
-¡Lothriel empezó!  
  
Los niños seguían discutiendo, pero la mujer de nuevo cayó en su ensimismamiento. En los últimos 6 años había pensado mucho. En el tiempo que había pasado. En lo que había perdido…  
  
-¡Mi papá llegó! - Gritó Arahad, soltando los largos cabellos de su hermana. Se levantó y salió corriendo al vestíbulo para recibirlo  
  
Al oír a su hijo, la mujer se levantó del sillón, dejando caer el frasco, del cual cayeron lo que parecían hojas molidas. Recogió todo rápidamente y lo dejó en el sillón. Se paró delante de un gran espejo de cuerpo entero, que estaba empotrado en la pared del lado derecho del gran ventanal. Se hizo una minuciosa revisión, buscando algún gesto que demostrara su ansiedad. No halló ninguno, estaba tan pálida y fría como siempre. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, borrando algunas arrugas imaginarias, pues conservaba la frescura de sus 19 años, aunque estaba mucho más delgada y enfermiza. Hubo un tiempo en que no era así, no era tan delgada, ni pálida, ni enfermiza… pero los dos embarazos muy seguidos le habían deteriorado la salud… ¿Qué pensaría él si la viera ahora? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Le guardaría algún rencor?… Tal vez la flecha con que lo atacó le hirió algo más que su pierna… Sacudió la cabeza para desechar esa oleada de recuerdos. Ella misma había decidido eliminarlo de su vida, no tenía derecho a recordarlo. O a vivir el duelo de su amor. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró… Ella… ella había hecho bien… lo correcto… no debía recordar mas. Se dio una última mirada, en la que alcanzó a descubrir las ojeras que le adornaban los ojos castaños, antes de oír la voz de su esposo. Venía conversando con su hijo  
  
-¡Arahad! ¿Cómo la pasaste, hijo? ¿Te portaste bien? - saludó él, entrando al salón con el pequeño en brazos  
  
-¡Si, papi!  
  
- Ah, muy bien. Ve a jugar - le dijo Arad, dejando al niño en el suelo  
  
-Hola, papá… - dijo Lothriel, quedamente, sin expresar tanto alborozo como su hermano. Aún siendo una niña, ella percibía que había algo que la distanciaba de su padre. Ella notaba que él no la quería, y se alegraba, pues ella tampoco sentía tanto cariño por él.  
  
-Hola… - respondió sencillamente, sin mirarla mucho. Le molestaban los ojos azules y la pálida piel de su hija… si no hubiese sido por su mujer… él habría… - Hola, Gal…  
  
- Te he dicho cientos de millones de veces que odio que me digas Gal… - respondió ella corriendo el rostro, haciendo que el beso de su marido diera, como siempre, en su mejilla  
  
-Lo olvide, perdón, Galadwen… - dijo él, mosqueado - podrías haberme dicho hola al menos  
  
-Hola, Arad - contestó ella, automáticamente  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?… ¡Mira esas ojeras! Estás más pálida que de costumbre…  
  
-Me encuentro perfectamente… como siempre - respondió ella, con una leve sonrisa irónica ¡qué mentirosa podía llegar a ser! - Vamos a cenar...  
  
Arad suspiró resignado, y llevó la conversación, o más bien dicho el monólogo, por terrenos cotidianos y poco peligrosos como Arahad, la casa, la anciana Lothriel, que desde la muerte de Arassuil, se sentía muy sola, de la hermana pequeña de Gal, que estaba pronta a casarse (cabe decir que por propia voluntad), etc. El hombre sabía que no le sacaría una palabra más a su mujer. Ella era así, desde aquel día en el río. Y si bien ella jamás había vuelto a discutir con él, aún no lograba captar el amor de su esposa, ni en 6 años de matrimonio lo había logrado. A Arad le horrorizaba notar, en pequeños detalles, que al parecer Galadwen había unido a él gracias al odio y al rencor. Él desechaba esas ideas, pero no podía dejar de percibir que cada día ella estaba más pensativa que el anterior, más pálida y ojerosa y más fría, aunque, eso sí, jamás le alzó la voz o le discutió algo. Al parecer, la boda y la maternidad la habían hecho madurar, y aunque ella no lo amara, la convivencia la había doblegado.  
  
-¿Insistes con tu idea de que tu madre se venga a vivir aquí, Galadwen?  
  
-Si, de hecho, la mitad de esta casa es suya, y los muebles también...  
  
-Lo dices como para sacarmelo en cara, tu no quisiste irte a vivir a mi casa, además, tu madre fue la que decidió irse  
  
-No te estoy reprochando nada - respondió la mujer serenamente - tranquilizate por favor, y tomate esa sopa  
  
-Sabe distinto, ¿La hiciste tu? - dijo Arad, y al ver que Galadwen asentía preguntó - ¿Por que cocinaste tu?   
  
-Hoy es una fecha demasiado especial, tenía que hacer algo para conmemorarla...  
  
-¿Qué fecha?  
  
-Después te lo diré - respondió la mujer sin mirarlo  
  
-Galadwen... - dijo Arad, usando ese tono de cansancio que quería decir algo así como 'nunca me escuchas' - ¿por qué los niños no estan tomando sopa?   
  
-No les gusta esa sopa...  
  
-¡Los estas malcriando! ¡Sobretodo a ella!  
  
-Arad, tu no sabes nada de niños, yo crío a mis hijos así que dejame cenar en paz por favor  
  
-¡Yo también tengo derecho...!  
  
-Muy bien, si pretendes hacer de la cena una batalla, yo me retiro - dijo Galadwen parandose de la mesa - niños, vayan a sus cuartos, les llevaré el postre allá...  
  
-Si, mamá...- respondieron obedientes abandonando el comedor  
  
-¡Y una mierda con tu sopa, Galadwen! - gritó Arad antes de que ella saliera  
  
-Bueno, ya tomaste lo suficiente - respondió la mujer suavemente, dejando el comedor - puedes hacer lo que quieras con el resto...  
  
-¿Qué...? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Más tarde, en la habitación de Galadwen y Arad  
  
-Me siento mal... - comentó Arad moviendo los labios apenas, y sentandose al borde de la cama - me parece que fue algo de la comida... ¿Galadwen me estas escuchando?  
  
- Si... - respondió ella mirándolo penetrantemente desde el espejo del peinador - ¿qué tienes?  
  
-Es raro... siento como un hormigueo en la boca y la...  
  
-Lengua... - interrumpió la joven sonriendo   
  
Arad la miró extrañado, hacía años que Galadwen no sonreía así, era una sonrisa verdadera. Y por otro lado...  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-¡Oh! eso es tan solo el principio - dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír ni de peinarse - después del hormigueo no podrás mover los músculos de la cara, babearas mucho, vomitaras, no podrás tragas, verás mal, borroso, se te acelerará el corazón, tanto que no podrás respirar. Finalmente te darán convulsiones y te morirás...  
  
Arad sintió miedo, era eso... ¡para eso se había casado con él!... no, no, no... no podía ser. Los pensamientos del hombre eran confusos, pero no podía, no quería, pensar eso, debía darle al menos, el beneficio de la duda ¡si era su esposa!  
  
-... ¿Qué? - preguntó él, incrédulo y asustado, notando que la rigidez de su rostro se empezaba a hacer evidente  
  
-Es el acónito, cielo... es altamente tóxico, en especial sus hojas y sus raíces. Yo puse hojitas frescas bien picadas en tu sopa... - comentó ella feliz  
  
-¿¡Cómo sabes que hace eso!?  
  
-Lo probé con mi padre - respondió indiferente - ¿recuerdas que en la cena del matrimonio yo le lleve la comida a él?  
  
-... Si... - susurró Arad secándose con la sabana la saliva - tuvimos que devolvernos... no pudimos irnos de luna de miel, lo cuidaste tu, pues tu madre estaba destruida... él murió esa noche...  
  
-Así fue, y esa noche, después de ver a mi padre, decidí que haría lo mismo contigo...  
  
-¿Por qué? - gritó Arad, tratando de controlar las nauseas  
  
-No grites, despertaras a los niños...  
  
-¡Contéstame!  
  
-¿Me preguntaste el porqué?... - Galadwen se levantó y lo miró furiosa y alzó la voz - ¡te atreves a preguntarme el porqué! ¡Me violaste! ¡Me separaste del hombre que amo! ¡Me obligaste a casarme contigo! ¡Me has hecho la vida miserable por 6 años! ¡Me convertiste en una persona fría y mala! ¡Me hiciste matar a mi padre y matarte a ti!   
  
Galadwen volvía a parecer esa niña de 19 años que era impulsiva y violenta. Parecía que el odio acumulado había encontrado la salida. Arad en tanto, vomitaba sin poder controlarse. La joven lo miró con desprecio, tomó aire y continuó  
  
-Ahora... ahora Legolas jamás me amara... menos después de lo que tuve que hacerle por tu culpa...  
  
-Yo... yo no te obligue a nada... no te obligué a herir a ese maldito elfo... ni a dejarlo... te podrías... te podrías haber ido con él... ese día... - jadeó Arad cansado  
  
-Estúpido... ¿cómo pretendías que volviera con Legolas después de lo que me habías hecho? ¡No lo merezco más! ¡Tu me... tu me denigraste... ya no merecía ser su mujer! Él... él es un ser puro... no se merecía alguien como yo... ¡y eso tú lo sabías! ¡Por eso te aprovechaste de mí! Eres asqueroso...  
  
-No... no entiendo... por qué... por qué no lo hiciste antes... si tanto me odias...   
  
-La verdad es que en un principio el plan era ese - explicó Galadwen, suavemente, con un tono de voz muy didáctico, como si le estuviera explicando algo evidentemente obvio - quería apuñalarte en la noche de bodas, pero como pasó un mes desde que volvimos hasta el día que nos casamos, alcance a descubrir que estaba embarazada... fue horrible, en un principio pensé que estaba embarazada de ti, y te juro que pensé en suicidarme, pero me di cuenta que la criatura no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera un bastardo... decidí que dejaría pasar el tiempo... que me casaría... que esperaría a que naciera el bebe... y cuando nació... Erú... ese fue el único día de verdadera felicidad que he tenido... ¡la niña era hija de Legolas! Cuándo lo descubrí... y tu querías matarla... pero yo lo impedí, no dormí hasta que me asegure que todos la vieran, viva y sanita, así no podrías decir que nació muerta, como tuviste el descaro de proponerme... y me quede con ella... con esos ojitos azules... - Galadwen sollozó - aun... aun tenía algo de él... ¡nada me unía a ti! Excepto ese falso vinculo matrimonial... mi hijita no te necesitaba... eras prescindible... te mataría... pero me volviste a violar... como todas las noches, como aun lo sigues haciendo... ¡pasaron solo tres meses! ¡y me habías embarazado! Fue horrible. Y ya vez, nunca me recuperé del todo...  
  
Arad estaba asustado, en realidad estaba horrorizado, ver la calma con que su mujer le decía todas esas cosas le hacía temblar, además del miedo que sentía al verse afectado por los sintomas que Galadwen había descrito. Del velador que tenía a un costado de su cama, tomó un vaso de agua, pero a pesar de que intentó mucho, no logró tragar una sola gota. Se comenzó a desesperar.  
  
-Perdoname... a... amor - murmuro Arad, levantandose para ir hacía ella, aunque tan torpemente que cayó de rodillas. La vista le fallaba, todo era borroso  
  
-¿Perdonarte? - Galadwen soltó una risa breve, sarcástica - yo te odio, querido ¿Cómo pretendes que te perdone? Ay, Arad, que triste espectaculo das, todo vomitado, arrodillado pidiendo mi perdón...  
  
-Ayughhh... - trató de suplicar él, cuando sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez mas desbocado. Miró a Galadwen, que se había vuelto a sentar tranquilamente, y le susurró - hazlo por Arahad... nuestro hij...o  
  
La mujer no hizo un sólo movimiento. Al parecer, pensaba Arad, se había casado con una mujer de entrañas de acero. Pero no, ella hizo un mohín de cansancio, se tomó el pelo en una cola y se le acercó  
  
-Me convenciste, usaste un gran argumento... Ven, vamos al baño... ¿Qué? ¿pretendes que te toque? ¡Estás todo vomitado! Ugh... esta bien...  
  
Galadwen lavanto a Arad del suelo tomandolo por el codo, tratando de no rozarlo siquiera.  
  
-¿Sabes por qué me convenciste, Arad? - le preguntó, acomodandolo frente a una especie de bañera - Por Arahad y sin quererlo, claro está, por Lothriel también. Para ellos sería terrible ver a su padre, por muy lamentable que seas, muerto a mí lado. además, esta el hecho de que yo jamás dormiría con un muerto... ¡y menos si está todo vomitado! Así que haremos lo siguiente, y por favor no protestes, yo me acostaré normalmente y me dormire, tú te quedarás aquí, muerto. Mañana yo me despertaré y veré el reguero de vomito y lo seguiré y, ¡Oh, horror de horrores!, ¡hallaré a mi maridito muerto! Gritaré y todas esas cosas. Tu muerte será un misterio y yo quedaré vengada ¿Qué te parece? Yo pienso que es un plan perfecto ¡y tu me ayudaste a crearlo! Vaya, si que eres un marido cooperador - dijo Galadwen con una sonrisa de alegria levemente infantil. Iba camino a su habitación, pero se giró - decirte, nada más para que te quede claro, que no lloraré por tí, lloraré todo lo que no he llorado a Legolas... y sólo para asegurarme me quedaré aquí hasta que te mueras.   
  
Ella se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos para esperar. Vio impasible como su esposo sufría. Como boqueaba desesperado, tratando de respirar, hasta ponerse morado, y luego cómo le manaba la sangre de la boca, cuando se mordió la lengua por culpa de las violentas convulsiones. Hasta que todo se detuvó, Arad estaba inmovil en el suelo, sucio, con sangre y vomitos, pálido como la nieve. Galadwen se le acercó y le pateó el estomago para asegurarse..   
  
-¡Ah! Hoy se cumplen 6 años desde que me obligaste a abandonar a Legolas... Esa era la fecha especial... - Cuando ella comprobó que estaba bien muerto suspiró satisfecha y se fue a acostar  
  
Ya en la cama, galadwen perdió toda su frialdad. Se arropó muy bien y se acurrucó, apoyando el menton en las rodillas. Y comenzó a llorar. Al principio sólo eran unas lagrimas tímidas, pero de a poco fueron subiendo su intensidad hasta convertirse en descontrolados sollozos y susurros entrecortados.  
  
-Por Erú... - murmuró - por Erú... los mate... los mate... jamás... jamás podré ser digna para Legolas... nunca más  
  
El calvario duró hasta la madrugada, hora en que comenzó a preparar todo para el espectaculo, y cuando calculó que ya estaban todos despiertos fue donde Arad. Gritó e hizo todo lo que tenía planeado y porsupuesto, nadie sospechó de ella. Y nadie mas que su hija Lothriel vio la sonrisa amarga de su madre cuando salía del cuarto, llevandose a Arahad y a ella de ahí.  
  
............................................................................................................................................  
  
10 Años después  
  
-... Eso es todo... - suspiró la mujer, sin un sólo gesto de pena o arrepentimiento, si a los 25 no se había arrepentido no lo haría a los 35. Eso si, sonreía levemente al ver lagrimas en el rostro de su hija  
  
-¡Madre, por Erú!... esto es horrible - casi gritó Lothriel, y sollozó quejandose - ¿Por qué tenías que contarmelo a mí? ¿¡Por qué!?  
  
-Bueno, ya estas grande, tienes 16 años, y además - dijo imperturbable - Tu eres hija de Legolas, eso debería explicarte por que Arad ni siquiera te tenía en cuanta, o por que tu no podías sentir cariño por tu supuesto padre, se que eso te preocupaba, como se supone que...  
  
-¡¡Cállate!! Madre, ¿Por qué eres tan injusta? ¡¡Podrías haberte guardado la historia y limitarte a decirme quien era mi padre!! ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme sentir tú miseria? ¡Yo no necesitaba saber! ¿Por que eres tan cruel? ¿Acaso pretendías que yo sufriera por tí?  
  
-¡No, por Elendil, no! - galadwen se había puesto muy pálida. La habían tomado por sorpresa las palabras de Lothriel y se sentía aterrada - no, no es eso... yo tan sólo quería que supieras la verdad... pense que te la merecías... yo no quise traspasarte mi... mi dolor...  
  
-¿Y que pretendes que haga ahora? - respondió ella más calmada, aunque en el fondo sentía un poco de miedo mezclado con piedad, era tan complicado todo lo que le había pasado a su madre  
  
- Que lo busques... a tu padre... a Legolas...  
  
Lothriel miró a su madre sorprendida. Definitivamente estaba mal...  
  
-¿Dónde? ¡ni siquiera sabría por donde comenzar!...  
  
-Oh, si lo sabes, en Gondor ¿Dónde más? Podrías pedir audiencia con la Reina Arwen, ella es elfa y te entenderá, además, es amiga de Legolas  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Al final de la guerra, en las celebraciones, Tú eras muy pequeña, tal vez ni siquiera habías nacido. Pero bueno, eso que importa...  
  
-Si, pero... ¿Y si lo encuentro? - Lothriel sintió un nudo en su estomago - ¿Qué hago?  
  
-Lo primero sería decirle que eres su hija, y después contarle todo lo que te he dicho hoy  
  
La joven asintío nerviosamente. Tenía miedo, por un lado deseaba conocer a su padre, pero el viaje...  
  
-¿Y si no lo...?  
  
-Lo encontrarás - respondió la mujer severamente  
  
-¿Pero cómo...?  
  
-Lo encontrarás...  
  
-Entonces... esta bien, iré...  
  
En ese momento entraron un jovencito de 15 y una anciana  
  
-¡Mamá, Arahad! - saludó Galadwen - que bueno que han llegado. Lothriel nos dirá algo muy importante  
  
-¿Ah si? ¿Qué hijita?  
  
-Ehhhhh... este... - Lothriel sintió miedo al ver a su abuela y a su hermano frente a ella, esperando. Se fijó en la mirada serena de su madre y se armó de valor - iré de viaje, a Gondor, a conocer a...  
  
- La reina - interrumpió su madre sonriendo  
  
- ¡¡A Gondor!! - chilló la abuela - ¡¡No se lo permitas, Galadwen! ¡Es una locura!  
  
-¡Oh, vamos, madre! Sabes perfectamente que ella cuenta con todo mi apoyo, así que ahorrate el griterío por favor  
  
-A mí me parece bien - dijo Arahad, sin darle mayor importancia - y dime, ¿Cuándo te irás?  
  
-Hoy mismo - contesto Lothriel decidida, saliendo del salón y dejando asombrados a su hermano y a su abuela.  
  
Horas después ya estaban todos afuera, despidiendose  
  
-Hija mía, aún puedes cambiar de opinión  
  
-¡No, abuela! Ya tome una decisión...  
  
-Ahí viene mamá con el caballo - exclamó Arahad interrumpiendolas  
  
-Listo, Lothriel, ya te puedes ir - dijo Galadwen pasandole las riendas  
  
-Si, Adíos abuela, y por favor no llores. Adíos Arahad, cuidalas bien...  
  
-¡Claro que lo haré! Tu cuidate mejor...  
  
-Suerte, hija - se despidió Galadwen, abrazandola, y le susurró al oído - Dile que me perdone por todo, y dile que aún lo amo...  
  
-... A... Adíos, mamá... - Balbuceó Lothriel. Las palabras de su madre la habían emocionado.  
  
La chica saltó sobre el caballo y se alejó rapidamente, temerosa de poder arrepentirse. A medida que se alejaba, más ganas de emprender el viaje le daban. Pero en cuanto perdió a su familia de vista detuvo el caballo.  
  
-"¿Y si no lo encuentro?" - pensó asustada, sintiendo como le flaqueaban las piernas y las ganas  
  
Se pasó la mano por el rotro y el cuello, pasando a llevar su eterno cabello suelto, cubriendo, por supuesto, totalmente sus orejas. Ordenes estrictas de su padre. No, no su padre, Arad. Este pensamiento la llenó de una alegría sin sentido, y a pesar de que aun dudaba del exito que tendría se siguio sintiendo alegre, y para celebrarlo decidió hacerse una media cola, trenzandola para que no se desarmara. Al peinarse, rozó más de una vez sus orejas, y aunque ella misma pensará que era ridícula, sintió en ese gesto, en esas orejas, un nexo con su padre. Lo que le dio la certeza de que lo encontraría.  
  
Lo encontraría.  
  
Fin.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
¡¡AL FIN ÚLTIMO CAPI!!  
  
Espero que aun haya gente que lea este fic. Deben saber que esta historia me costo muchisimo trabajo, ya que al ser la 1° vez que escribía no era nada fácil para mi encontrar un hilo, una idea que me permitiera seguir con la historia. Eso lo pudieron comprobar en los atrasos que tuve al subir la historia. En fin, darles las gracias por la infinita paciencia y por soportar todo eso (Dicese de faltas de ortografía, faltas de originalidad, faltas de una historia 100% buena, ese tipo de cosas). Ahora contestaré sus revius de los capitulos 7 y 8. Decidí ponerlos aquí al final, por que como era capitulo final, para darle realze a la historia ^__^  
  
Sakura Shidou: Bueno, bueno. Me alegro de que el capi te haya gustado, y la verdad es que yo también me reí cuando escribía la parte de Vorthôn. Y como Arad te caía mal, espero que te haya gustado su final MWHAHAHAHAHA. Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Mil perdones por la demora.  
  
Tinuviel: Una sola cosa, si te fijas bien, el único medio lanzadote es Vorthôn, Legolas sólo se limita a acompañarlo y a declinar de las damas que desean ser sus 'amigas' Por otro lado, la anecdota sólo la escribí para graficar el caracter de Vorthôn, que dicho sea de paso, me encanto que te encantara, por que sabes que, me recuerda a un tal Francisco Guzman (por lo suelto jojojojojo). Bueno, espero que aunuqe la participacion de Legolas se hace cada vez menor igual pienses que no lo he cambiado tanto, por que esa tampoco es la idea. No te voy a responder el reviu telefonico del capi 8 porque no me acuerdo de lo que me dijiste. Y te rogaría que me mandarás mail mas extensos. QUIERO SABER COMO LA ESTAS PASANDO no quiero micromail :___: mala. Deja reviu.  
  
Misao Wood: Combinaré tus revius de los capis 7 y 8 y los responderé de una sola vez ¿ya?Es que soy muy vaga. Aquí voy. No sé si este capi será mas largo... aunque tal vez si sea R... por lo de la sangre... aunque nah. Y me alegro que te guste Vorthôn por que opino igual a tí. Si son todos tan regios no tienen por que ser tan seriotes pero en fin...Galadwen dice que aunque no le partió la cara a Arad, ni lo apuñalo en la primera noche, espera que hayas quedado conforme con su desempeño. Y Arad... él no pudo recibir tu mensaje jejejejeje... ^_^U. Espero que el capi 8 no haya quedado muy enredado y es que quise escribirlo así para darle mayor emoción, y tal parece que me resulto ¿No? Y sobre Arwen JEJEJEJEEJE, esa era la impresion que quería dar, pero no te preocupes, me asegure que fuera un amistoso beso. (si no, ya se las vería conmigo) Mil perdones por la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado el final. y espero que te haya gustado el pedazo de reviu que te deje.   
  
The Balrog of Altena: Epero haberte sorprendido!!!! por que lo que paso no era lo que te esperabas, y bueno, no se si catalogarlo como final feliz... No sé que opinaras tu... Vorthôn dice que esta esperando una chica que lo ame, así que ya sabes ^,^ Mil mil mil millones de disculpas por la tardanza.   
  
Lady-Eloane: Estoy muy contenta, me gusta cuando a las personas les gusta lo que hago. Muchas gracias por lo de mi forma de redactar, y sobre poner a otros personajes ^//////^ Bueno, al ser mi primer fic decidí hacerlo simple, y enfocado en los personajes principales, para que me resultaran bien, aunque se que de esta forma la historia quedo un poco plana. En el fic de humor que estoy escribiendo incluyo a mas personajes y es mas dinamico. Pero este proyecto era mas humilde. Ojala que te siga gustando así, y espero que la horrible y larga y irresponsable espera haya valido la pena, me salio verso sin ningun esfuerzo. Mil perdones por la tardanza.  
  
Níniel: ^////////^ Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado el fic. Yo también deseaba escribir este último capitulo, como para cerrar la historia, y saber que les pasaría, o como sería la vida de la Sra. Galadwen. Ojala que hayas quedado conforme. Mil perdones por la tardanza.  
  
Polita Hermosa: ¬_¬ supongo que 'Maldita Enferma' no es un sinonimo de 'Eres Genial' Lo que si me asegura que quedaste mas que enganchada y eso me alegra ^__^ Espero que hayas ido al doctor por lo de tu insomnio y por favor, PERO POR FAVOR , no llames al niño top, me da un miedo horrible :________: Mil perdones por la tardanza.  
  
Ya está, eso es todo. Decirles por última vez que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el fic en general y también espero que Orlando Bloom se la piense bien y venga a hacerme compañia (sin importar lo que diga cierta misao que estoy segura de que es mentira xp)  
  
BESSSSOSSSS  
  
Eärwen Holly!! 


End file.
